


New Kingdom

by Ashme



Category: Narnia - Fandom
Genre: As well as Melanie, Elves and Narnians fighting for Narnia!, Emma is supper cool, Eves Daughters, F/M, Narnia, Narnia is awesome!, Patten and Holter are hot... yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashme/pseuds/Ashme
Summary: Join in a new tail of Emma and Melanie Watson as they are taken into Narnia. Meet new and old characters coming together to make a hectic journey.





	1. Chapter 1

Stories:  
Susan:

"Welcome home." I opened the door for my daughter and her two lovely girls. I gave them all a hug, squeezing them to my chest. "Emma! My have you grown, you are now taller than I am." I brought up my hand measuring her with myself. I turned to Melanie, she is still yet to be taller. "How tall are you Melanie?"

"5'5" 1/2" she replied with a smile. Gloria set down the bag she was holding and gave me a proper hug. Suddenly Casper came around the corner.

"Come, give Grandpa a hug!" he exclaimed with his arms open wide. Emma was the first to get into his arms, followed by Melanie. He was still taller than all of us, I expected as much. He than helped carry the bags further into the house.

"I'm going to get Gracie." Emma turned and walked back out the door.

"I'll go to, she might need some help." and with that Melanie followed. Gloria laughed as the girls struggled to get Gracie out of the car.

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked surprised, not thinking they would bring their humongous dog.

"Come here girl!" Casper yelled - the dog jumped out of the car and came running into his arms, causing the girls to fall to the ground. The girls quickly got off the damp grass. "Casper, why don't you show them to their rooms." I told him as he pushed Gracie off of him. He quickly grabbed the bags and beckoned the girls to follow him. He led them to the room farthest to the wall. In the room was a bunk bed, two dressers, and many shelves full of my lion statues.

 

 

Casper:

"Come on, come on, into your room we go." I shoved Melanie with my shoulder and she did it back as we walked into the room.

"Are we sharing this room?"

"Will that be a problem Emma?"

"No, no, it will not be - if Melanie doesn't hog the dresser space."

"There are two of them!" Melanie replied, defensively.

"Exactly!" Melanie pushed Emma onto the bed and tackled her.

"Okay girls, that's enough." I said pulling them apart.

"I call bottom!" Melanie yelled, pushing Emma off. At that moment, Gracie ran into the room and jumped onto the bed, crushing me in the process.

"Who wants to hear a story after dinner?"

Melanie gave me a scrutinized look. "We are teenagers now Grandpa, we don't need stories."

"I beg to differ!" Emma shot out quick after, "we would love to hear your stories Grandpa Casper."

After dinner everyone sat around the fire place, waiting to hear my stories.

"Did I ever tell you the story of Narnia?" I asked the girls. They both shook their heads looking up from their phones. "Well then, this is going to be a good story. There once were four children who stumbled upon a wardrobe. Inside the wardrobe was Narnia, a place filled with mythical creatures led by an evil ice queen. In this land the children faced many dangers. The children helped the king of Narnia Aslan, who is a lion, defeat the queen and her army. They then became the kings and queens of Narnia. They rained for many years, until they found the wardrobe. Going through it they found their way back to their house, and they were young again. This was their first adventure in the land of Narnia." I looked around at my grandchildren, they were still listening (how wonderful).

"Tell us more." Melanie said, inching to the edge of her seat.

"I thought you didn't like stories." I said smugly.

"I said I was to old for them, not that I didn't like them."

"Any who, a year later the children returned to the land of Narnia. They were summoned there by a young, handsome, very strong prince." I looked at Susan who was giving me the death glare. I continued, "The children were to find that their once beautiful, perfect, safe haven was now just ruins. As it was, the land was taken over by the Telmarines. They traveled the changed land, searching for the Narnians, but only found one small dwarf being executed. With his help, the queens and kings of old traveled once again to find the young, charming, handsome, very strong prince being protected by the Narnians." Once again Susan gave me the death glare. I continued once more, "The high king ended up fighting the handsome prince, and won - sadly. There was a rivalry between the two men, that only the lion Aslan would end. They disagreed on everything, down to who was in charge. The only thing the two men agreed on was defeating the Telmarines and getting the Narnians back their land. Long story short, they win the war and the young prince takes over the land, with permission from the High king and Queen along with Aslan." I smiled and leaned back into the chair, satisfied with the story. "They then went back to modern day, leaving Narnia in the hands of the new king. The End!" they all clapped their hands. Emma and Melanie went back to their phones, blocking everyone out again.

"Time for bed you two." Gloria said standing up.

"But mom! Its only 10:00!" Melanie argued, Emma nodded in agreement.

"Give me your phones, and go to bed." Emma was the first to move, setting her phone into Gloria's hand. Melanie followed. I walked into the room ten minutes later. Emma was curled up on the top bunk, drawing. Beneath her Melanie was reading a book.

"Alright lights out." I whispered. Both girls set their things on the night stand by the bed. "Good night" I whispered as I turned the lights off. It was my turn to go to bed.


	2. Fight!

Emma: 

I yawned, climbing down from my bed. Melanie still lay there sleeping so I walked out of the room quietly. 

"Morning little girl." Grandpa Casper said as I made my way into the living room.

"Morning, where's mom?" I sat next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"She is out shopping today, so it is just you, me, Melanie, and your grandma." 

"So what are we going to do today?" He shrugged under me.

"How about we teach you guys how to fight." I picked up my head and starred at him. "What?" He asked in his British accent.

"Nothing, nothing." 

"Go wake your sister than meet me in the my office." I got up and left the room, Gracie following after me. 

"Wake up! Grandpa and grandma are going to teach us to fight." Melanie rolled over, rubbing her eyes. 

"Fight?" She asked.

"I have no clue, we are just supposed to meet him in his office." She got off her bed and we walked to Grandpa's office upstairs. Grandma was in there with Grandpa waiting for us to get there. Grandma was in an olden day dress that draped to the floor, Grandpa was in jeans and a t-shirt. 

"Ok, I probably should have told you to change into these first." He handed us dresses, olden day of course.

"I am not wearing that." Melanie spat out.

"Oh come on, Melanie! We will wear them Grandpa." I left the room to put on the dress. It was a long sleeved purple gown with a bluish grey split open area at the waist to the floor. Melanie walked into the room with her dress in her hands, a frown on her face.

"What's going on? Why do we have to wear these and what are we fighting for?" Melanie asked throwing the dress on the bed.

"Just put it on, and get back to his office." I demanded. I walked out of the room and went back to Grandpa's office.

"Sit and wait for your sister." he said pulling up a chair.

 

Melanie:

I starred at the dress sitting on the bed. Why do I have to wear this? I asked myself. The dress was violet with long sleeves and black lacing. The skirt was white with a purple strip down the middle. The dress also came with a belt. In disgust I changed into the dress. I walked slowly to Grandpa's waiting for him to jump out and tell me it was a joke. He didn't. I walked into the room were Emma, Grandpa and Grandma were waiting.

Grandpa stood up "Great now we can get started." We followed him out to the back yard.

"Can anyone see us back here?" I complained.

"Oh you'll be fine" Grandma said handing me a bow and quiver of arrows.

Grabbing them I asked "What are these for?"

"What do you think?" was her answer. She made a motion of shooting the bow. I loaded the bow and aimed it at the target set up against the fence. Holding the bow felt so natural, like I have always have been shooting with bows. I released the arrow and it hit the black area. Pretty good for my first time.

"Great job, you're a natural." Grandma said.

"Why the dress?" I asked twirling in my dress.

"So you can get used to shooting in a dress." she answered.

"Why would I need to shoot in a dress?"

"It's what I had to do when I first started shooting. So I thought you girls could learn too."

 

Emma:

"Ok Emma, you come over here." Grandpa said going over to the other side of the backyard, I followed weary. He was holding something in his arms, a sword? "Here catch." He threw the object at me, I caught it with one hand.

"A sword?" 

"Yes, you need to learn to sword fight." He took out his own sword and got in a ready position, I copied his stance. "You want to be light on your feet when fighting with a sword." I nodded. He then lunged at me, swinging his sword around at my head, instantly I brought up my sword blocking his hit at the last second.

Pushing him back, I prepared to swing. I span around, my dress going out in all directions, I aimed for his shoulder. Sensing what I was doing he dropped to the ground, my sword nearly missing his head. I stepped on his sword, flipping it into my hand, he pulled out another sword. I backed away, for an old man he sure could move fast. Ducking and dogging, I moved back. Two swords felt good, it balanced me out - I could move faster. Grandpa was a worthy opponent, but soon he was getting tired, moving slower, not making fluent movements. In two swings I unarmed him and with another I would have killed him.

"Good, you are better than me." I sheathed my sword smiling, handing the other sword back to him. "No, keep it. Those two swords are yours now." He pushed it back into my hand.

"Thank you." He just patted my shoulder. We walked to Grandma and Melanie in silence, I was still holding the bear sword. Melanie was being taught how to shoot a bow - she looked like a brown/straight hair Marida from Brave. I heard Melanie chuckle to herself as Grandma made her shoot without looking at the target. I was amazed to find that she hit the center of the target.

 

Melanie:

I kept shooting at the target, it was the most fun I had since... well dad died. Suddenly Grandma stepped on a rake and a monster popped up. I quickly shot at the monster knowing what Grandma wanted. I shot the creature right in the chest. The rake fell over. I turned around to see Grandpa and Emma fighting with swords. Emma had two swords and was fighting very well. I handed Grandma the bow and quiver of arrows.

She pushed it away. "You can use it all you want, you're a natural."

"Thanks Grandma." I smiled. I put the quiver and bow around my shoulder. I loved it. It worked with the dress. 

"Now you two go take your weapons into your room, then you should take Gracie for a walk in the woods." Grandma said while Emma and Grandpa walked towered us. Emma took my arm and we ran inside the house.


	3. The Stories are Real!?

Emma: 

"Come on Melanie!" I ran out the door, more like dragged by Gracie. Grandma gave us capes that matched our dresses, and at the moment it was flapping behind me. Melanie caught up to me, running as well. Gracie was relentless, pulling me further and further into the woods. Than she stopped, out of nowhere, she just sat down and stopped. I almost ran into a tree, Melanie ran into a bush.

"Gracie what are you doing?" Melanie spat out getting out of the bush. I went over and helped Melanie, then we both walked back to Gracie still sitting there. I checked her all over, seeing if she was hurt - she was not. 

"Maybe she's just tired."

"No, she never gets tired." Melanie said sitting down on the grass, I sat next to her. Then out of nowhere, Gracie got up and started to run - faster than ever before.

"Catch her!" I yelled, jumping up. Gracie would run far ahead, but would stop so we could 'catch up' then she would just run again. This lasted for over 30 minuets than she ran into a cave, and of course we ran in after her.

The winds blew through the caves at ravaging speeds, twirling us around and around. We tried to run out again but the winds were blowing us the other way.

"There's a light at the end!" Melanie yelled over the wind, I nodded seeing the light. We decided to go that way and maybe get out of the cave. At that moment the wind stopped and we were standing there in the cave. Gracie had gone through the opening.

"Come on, we have to catch her." I said pulling Melanie forward. The light was brighter than ever like it was reflecting off of something. Something cold landed on my skin and than melted away, snow? I pushed on, and it was clear that it was snow. "Is it snowing?" I asked turning to Melanie.

"Maybe, but it's summer." I nodded. I went out of the cave, wearily. It's a good thing Grandma gave us these capes. The snow was so deep my feet sunk in. I glanced at Melanie who was struggling as well. Gracie was nowhere in sight. Than out of nowhere this humongous wolf stepped into view, it seemed familiar somehow. "Run!" Melanie screamed grabbing my arm and pulling me the other way.

"Stop!" I froze, and so did Melanie. I slowly turned around, and there standing was the wolf.

"Did you speak?"

"A wolf cant speak." Melanie said, pulling my arm.

"Of course I can speak, I lived with you for over 14 years." the wolf said coming even closer.

"Gracie?" I asked.

"Yes." I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her furry neck. "You two are needed here." I backed away and looked at her - she was a shoulder and head above me, like a giant.

"Why do you need us?" I asked.

"And where exactly is here?" Melanie asked.

"You are in Narnia and the people need your help taking back the kingdom."

"Narnia? You mean the place from Grandpa's story?" I asked.

"Yes, those stories are real. You know the handsome prince your Grandpa mentioned, well that was him, your Grandma the queen of old." she answered. Melanie and I stood frozen. "My job was to help you to get to Narnia."

"Who are we taking the kingdom from?" I asked.

"The Magdalena a group of elves, who enslave other Narnians. They took over the kingdom 1300 years ago, or one year ago for you." Gracie said laying down. I looked around at the new strange place. 

"The cave is gone!" I yelled looking around more frantically than before. Gracie chucked, a hoarse sound deep within her. 

"You can't go back now, and even if it were still here I wouldn't let you go." Melanie dropped to the ground, stunned - I was ecstatic.

 

Melanie:

I sat on the ground for awhile. Then Emma grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet.

"We're in Narnia!" Emma screamed shaking me.

"Well if you are going to help us, you are going to need some tools." Gracie led us through the snow to a ruin. She pressed a secret tile on the ground and a staircase reviled itself. We walked down the stairs. At the bottom was a room with different statues and chests. I walked up to a statue it's face was like one I have seen before. I pushed open the chest inside was a bow with a quiver of arrows.

"Grandma?" I asked looking back, Gracie nodded.

"Your inheritance, along with your Great Aunts dagger and healing potion."

"What do I inherit?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Your inheritance is your Great Uncles swords and shield." I turned back to the chest and looked through it. There were many dresses inside. Emma was opening a chest and pulled out a sword and shield. She swung the sword in the air. There were two more chests. Gracie motioned for me to open the one to my right. I walked over, the statue was of a girl, my Great Aunt apparently. In the chest was a small dagger and a bottle with a red liquid inside. I strapped the dagger and bottle onto my belt and swung the bow and quiver on my shoulder. Emma had put the shield on her back and the sword in a scabbard on her left hip. Emma opened up the last chest inside was another sword she strapped the scabbard on her right side and placed the sword in it's case.

We carefully walked back up the steep steps. When outside we heard an agonized growl. I loaded my bow and Emma drew a sword. We followed the sound. Crouching in the bushes we found a bear who appeared to be caught in something.

"Careful, he might be dangerous." Gracie whispered. I slowly walked out following Emma. The bear hind leg was caught in a bear trap.

"He's hurt!" I yelled running towards the bear. The bear stood on it's hind legs the best it could and growled at me. Gracie then jumped up and pushed the bear down. The bear growled.

"Stop" Emma yelled beside me. Gracie obeyed and backed away. I slowly walked up to the bear with my hands raised indicating I was going to hurt him. I knelled down and snapped the bear trap off the bears foot.

"Thank you." the bear moaned.

"Don't thank me yet." I pulled out the bottle of liquid. I carefully poured a drop of the potion on the wound. The wound was healed instantly.

"Who placed these traps?" Emma asked.

"Hunters they would have killed me if you hadn't released me." the bear looked at Gracie. "It can't be." He bowed down. "Your majesties." I looked at Emma confused, she was also. "You are the wolf that is supposed to bring us our queens, yes?"

"Yes, these are the young queens, granddaughters of the High Queen of old." Gracie said proudly.

*~*~*~*~*

I looked at the bear once again, he was leading us to the Narnian resistance. My dress was getting itchy. I miss pants and a t-shirts. Emma's dress was getting itchy too, I could tell. It was getting colder and colder. Gracie offered to have us ride on her back, but Emma declined the offer.

"This place is cool." Emma whispered in my ear. I nodded looking around. 

"It's getting dark, let's set camp." Gracie said, looking at the sky. 

"I'll get fire wood." The bear said walking into the brush. Emma sat down and I sat next to her. I leaned on her shoulder as she put her arm around me. The bear came back into view, than I realized I didn't know his name.

"What is your name?" He set down a bundle of wood and looked at me.

"My name is Orson ." He said bowing. He then turned and tried to start the fire. 

"Here." I said walking over to him, Emma followed hugging herself - it was getting colder. I took the tools from his hand and started the fire. "There we go." I warmed my hands and covered myself with my cape, Emma did the same. 

"Come little ones, sleep by the warmth of my fur and body." Gracie said lying down next to the fire. I couldn't disagree, neither could Emma, so we went and laid next to Gracie. Orson laid on the other side, curled up in a ball. What a strange day it has been.

 

{}{}{}{}Authors Notes{}{}{}{}{}  
Hey my readers (if there are any lol) How are you guys liking the book? My friend and I on a different site wrote this book, and I'm seeing if it will be a bigger hit on this site. I hope you guys are liking it, we worked soooooo hard on it. It may have some mistakes, but other than that it is pretty good. Please comment what you think!


	4. Melanie!

Emma:

I woke up, Melanie was still sleeping, and Gracie was nowhere to be seen. I strapped on my swords and shield and walked into the woods. The trees were glistening with the newly fallen snow, everything was beautiful. 

"Emma?" I turned around to see Gracie following me.

"Yes?" She stalked forward, teeth bared. "What are you doing?" 

"Nothing young queen, nothing at all." She circled around me, I pulled out my sword from the scabbard. Gracie was not herself, she never would do this. "Why so tense my queen?" I pulled the shield from my back.

"Emma!" Melanie yelled, I looked back at her than back at the now attacking Gracie. I braced myself for the blow, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes, two giant wolves were sprawling on the ground. Melanie ran up to me and took my arm, dragging me back. 

"Stop!" I yelled. Melanie, the wolves, the wind even stopped at my demand. They all looked at me. "Who are you?" I asked the wolves.

"I'm Gracie."

"Emma, I'm your best friend." The wolves said after one another. 

"Wrong!" I pointed to the wolf on the right. "I don't have a best friend." The wolf cowered back as the real Gracie took her place beside me and Melanie took her spot on the other side. "Who are you really?"

"I am Finel. Lady of the woods." The wolf said.

"And who do you work for?" Finel looked around than back at me.

"The hunters." She whispered, Gracie growled. 

"I understand. You will not speak of this ever. Do you hear me?" I asked.

"Yes." The wolf lowered her head.

"You will also accompany us on our journey to Aslan." She nodded. "Where is Orson?"

"Still at camp." Melanie said.

"Get on Finel's back and jab her with your dagger if she tries anything. Can I ride your back Gracie?"

"Yes you may." She lowered to the ground, I jumped on her back. Melanie did the same with Finel. 

"And don't think we won't kill you." I said looking back at Melanie and Finel.

"You are learning to become a beautiful queen." Gracie said, I smiled at the thought of me being a queen. We made our way back to the camp, Finel and Melanie in front and Gracie and I bringing up the rear. 

"Where were you guys!" Orson yelled running up to us.

"Surviving an attack from another wolf." Melanie said pulling Finel's fur, she flinched. Orson looked at Finel than back at Gracie.

"How do we know she won't betray us?" 

"I have a dagger." Melanie said patting her hip, Orson nodded. 

"Well we should be going, another storm it's coming." I looked at the sky, dark menacing clouds were forming to the East. 

 

Melanie:

The storm was coming, it was coming fast. We were racing through the woods trying to get ahead of the storm. I was riding Finel with my dagger in hand. To my left Gracie was running with Emma on her back. Ahead of me was Orson who was showing us the way to the Narnians. Suddenly Orson stopped, Finel and Gracie stopped as well.

"Why are we stopping?" I yelled looking at the oncoming storm.

Orson pointed, "The river is to strong it would push us away in seconds."

"But we have to make it across their is no shelter around here from the storm." Gracie snapped. In the river many rocks were set up as a bridge.

"We can walk across the rocks, but get of my back to much weight at once might cause it to break." I jumped off Finel and Emma climbed of Gracie.

"I will go first." Gracie offered. No one argued. She slowly and carefully walked across rocks. The waves nipped at her paws. She made it across. "Whose next?" she yelled from across the river. Emma stepped forward. She walked across the rocks with ease. She made it across in no time. Finel was next, her back looked just like Gracie's. Orson nudged me forward.

"Your turn." I placed my foot on the wet rocks. I carefully put one foot in front of the other. Halfway to the other side, so far so good. I looked down at the water. Another step forward. I told myself. I stepped forward, but my foot slipped on a loose rock. I started to panic as my body slide into the water.

"Melanie." I heard Emma scream over the crushing waves. I tried my best to plant my feet and keep my head above water but the waves were to strong and pushed me away. On the shore Emma and Gracie ran towards me.

Emma was about to jump in and rescue me but Gracie stopped her "No you'll get swept away to."

I had swallowed a mouthful of water trying to breath. I went underwater. All I could see was rushing water. I scrapped my side on something sharp that ripped my dress. I could not feel the pain, nothing but cold water and I was running out of breathe. I kept getting pushed by the water but then everything went black.

 

Emma:

Orson ran across the rocks and dove into the water. There was a waterfall approaching. He swam with all his might to catch Melanie but he was to late. Melanie had gone over the edge. I ran to the cliff. Melanie was nowhere to be seen. I fell to my knees crying. Gracie tried to comfort me but I pushed her away.

"Melanie!" I began to scream her name "Melanie!" There was no reply, no answer of any kind. Gracie, Orson, and even Finel bowed their heads. "Melanie." I kept saying her name over and over, though I knew she was gone. I'm nothing without her, nothing. I started to sob while Finel and Gracie lifted their heads and howled. 

I picked myself up and started to run, faster than I thought possible. The tears kept falling, fogging my view of where I was going. The howling got louder and louder. I wanted to get away from this world, from this madness. So I ran. I tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. No strength could get me from that spot, not even death itself. I laid there for hours, deciding wither or not to get up. 

"What is the matter Eve's daughter?" A deep husky voice asked. I looked up, a giant lion stood - golden mane waving in the wind. I had to look away, I didn't know why. His eyes were solemn but happy, sad but strong, they held everything. 

"My sister . . ." Was all I could manage, he understood. I felt the strangest urge to hug him, like he would take it all away. I crawled over to the massive beast and did just that. All he did was sit down and wrap a golden paw around me. I cried into his fur - my heart was torn apart.


	5. The Hunter

Melanie: 

"Are you okay?" Someone asked, a boy? I shook my head and reviled my torn side. Then I remembered - I have the potion. 

"Pour . . . On . . . Heals . . ." Was all I could manage. I held up the bottle and a warm hand took it. I couldn't see, everything was black with pain. I coughed up water. I was then picked up and carried somewhere. Still half unconscious I laid my head on the bony shoulder. It was comfortable. I soon passed out from exhaustion.

When I finally came around, I was laying in a bed in a small cottage. A black-haired boy crouched by a fire stirring something in a pot. He got up and turned around I quickly laid my head down and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. My acting didn't work and the boy knelt beside me holding out a bowl of soup. I sat up and took the bowl. Hungrily I gobbled down the soup. It warmed my belly.

"There, now are you better?" he asked, I nodded shyly. I then noticed he had pointy ears.

"Are you an elf?" I asked, my voice cracking at the end.

"Yes. Are you Eve's Daughter?"

"How do you know?" I asked, stunned. He held up the bottle and shook it around, causing the red liquid to swirl around. I sat up angrily, then feeling the sharp pain of my side laid back down, a scowl on my face. "You didn't heal me, I trusted you!"

"Your first mistake. Your second was giving me the bottle made of diamond." he shot a wicked smile my way, making me want to tare his head off.

"And your first mistake was not checking the rest of my belt." I quickly pulled out my dagger and threw it, hitting him in his arm. He dropped the flask as he fell backward onto the wall in pain. I got up to the best of my ability and rushed over to get the bottle. He yanked the dagger out of his arm and threw the dagger back at me. I was to quick, and caught the dagger in mid air.

"You're quick, for a wounded girl." he shot with a smirk.

I raised my hand and hit my chest making a loud thump. "Ooh got me!" I shot back, cleaning off my dagger with the ruined dress. He just looked at me like I was crazy. I poured a drop of the red liquid on my side, and instantly I was healed. I then went over to the boy, took his shirt in my hand, and held up my dagger to his throat. "Now then, you will do as I say or else I will kill you." he dared not move, but made the choice to make a quick nod.

"Yes My Lady. Though there are many who would give much for your head." I pressed the dagger to his skin, making him gulp. I may have pressed too hard for a drop of blood dripped down. "You are mad, you know."

"So I've been told." I smiled at him. He was quite cute if not for trying to kill me and all. "You will take me to the Narnians, so that I can meet my sister and Aslan."

"What's in it for me? Why not just kill me here?"

"I am to be Queen of Narnia, and you will be reworded with many riches if you return me to my sister." I paused for a moment then decided it were worth the risk. "Also, I've never been in Narnia before now, and I need a guide."

"Heal me first."

"Only the neck, I don't want you to do anything rash." he agreed and I dropped the liquid on his neck, and he was healed.

I looked down at my ripped dress, "You don't happen to another dress do you?" I asked twirling.

"Nope, but I know where we could get one." he said nodding. We were about to leave the house when I stopped.  
"Wait where's my bow." He looked around like he didn't know but then pulled the bow and quiver out from behind the door. "Couldn't have you shooting me now could I." We walked through the forest when we arrived upon another cottage. The boy snuck around to the back window. I realized I didn't know his name and he didn't know mine. If we were to be working together we need to be able to call each other.

"My name's Melanie." I whispered loudly, "What's yours?"

"Melanie? Huh, well my name is Holter." he whispered back coming into view with a dress in hand.

"Did you forget your keys?"

"Keys? No, I stole this dress." I took out my dagger and pointed it at him. "Ok, ok, but you need a dress, and here one is." I brought my hand back, ready to throw. "Fine." he went back through the window and returned.

"We will knock on the door and ask for a dress - like a sane person." we walked around the cottage to the door. "I will ask, since you clearly don't know manners." I went up to the door and knocked three times. A young man opened the door.

"Yes?" I smiled at him.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you have a dress, you see mine is torn." I showed the torn side.

"Sorry ma'am, I don't." he then slammed the door in my face - Holter chuckled.

"This is why I was steeling one." he held up the dress from behind his back. I sighed in defeat. "Go behind that bush and change." I did as he said. The dress fit pretty well, although it was a little long. I had lost my cape in the river and now there was no way to keep warm from the snow. I came out of the bush, Holter stood in awe.

I cleared my throat, "How does it look?" I asked.

He snapped out of his stare, "Not half bad." he teased.

I gently punched his good arm. "Now lets go." We walked for miles, practically out in the middle of nowhere. My feet began to become tried so we stopped to make camp. Holter made a fire while I crouched down shivering. He noticed and walked up to me. He whipped of the cloak he was wearing and placed it onto my shoulder. He sat across from me and cradled his wounded arm. I unstrapped the potion from my belt and tossed it to him.

"Only a drop." I demanded. He carefully poured a drop on his arm, as usual it healed. He tossed me back the bottle. I unstrapped my belt and set it beside me along with my bow and quiver. As I fell asleep I tried to keep a hand on my bow.

When I awoke Holter and my bow and arrows were gone.

"That lying, little thief." I got up and looked around. Out of trees Holter came with my bow and arrow. He was dragging a wild boar behind him. I pulled out my dagger and stormed up to him. "Don't you ever try something like that again."

"Calm down I was only getting breakfast." he shot his arms up in defense, dropping the boars leg, "now let's eat." We sat around a new fire and ate the cooked boar. It was delicious. After we ate we continued our journey to Aslan, Holter taking the lead.


	6. Whipped

Emma:

I hadn't realized until after I had stopped crying, that I was holding Aslan's mane. As soon as I realized it was him I let go of his fur and backed away. "I am sorry. I didn't realize it was you." He chuckled low and deep.

"That is alright Eve's Daughter, you needed to let your tears run free." I bowed down. "Emma, Emma, you need not bow to me." I stood. 

"Aslan, my sister is dead - the prophecy is wrong." I dropped my head. He laughed.

"Your sister is not dead, she is traveling to find you." I couldn't stop myself from running back to him. I cried once more, but it was happy tears not sad. "Come Emma, to the Narnian's." I got onto his back and we traveled back to my companions. I didn't believe him that Melanie was alive of course, but I wouldn't tell him that. We arrived back at the river, Gracie, Finel, and Orson were laying there, waiting.

"Your back." Gracie said looking around than seeing Aslan, she bowed. I jumped off Aslan's back and ran to Gracie and hugged her. The sky was getting dark and we made camp right there, I slept by myself, burrowing myself into the snow.

I woke with a shudder, hearing a scream. I got up and looked around, Aslan was gone. I walked in the direction of the scream, then hearing another, changed direction. I traveled for many miles, hearing scream's to guide my way. I saw a light after a wile, a house light. In the backyard was a wooden pole with blood stains all over it. I walked past the pole quietly - pulling my sword out of the scabbard. Then I saw a poor little fawn tied to another pole across the yard. I quickly ran over to her and untied the braces around her hands.

"Go." I whispered to the faun.

"Thank you, but you might want to get out of here, or he will whip you." her voice was like wind chimes, her hair golden like the sun. I nodded than pushed her away into the woods.

"Stop! You are letting her go!" a man yelled. I brought myself up, unsheathing my other sword. He held a whip in his hand, and I prepared to fight.

"Why were you going to whip the faun?" I asked

"That is none of your business girl." he brought the whip back and slashed at me, missing by an inch. He swung again, hitting my hands and making me drop both my swords. Blood fell from my hands, staining the ground red. I fell to the ground as he came closer - I couldn't run, not now. He took my arm and pulled me over to the poll, then tied my hands around it.

I prepared for the blow. It came whistling through the air than cracked upon my side. I threw back my head in pain, he hit the side of my face with the whip - just missing my left eye. He swung again and again, deforming my back, neck and side - including my left arm. I counted 20 slashes then he stopped and went into his house. This was my moment to break free. I tried and tried to escape, but couldn't. Mice came running out of the woods toward me, I let them remembering Grandpas story.

They cut me free and I crawled into the woods as fast as I could. I mustered the strength to get on my feet. I limped further and further, leaving drops of blood. "You little -!" I couldn't hear the rest of the sentence, but I knew it was rash. I had to find shelter, and fast too. The man wouldn't be able to track me in the dark so I had a chance. I saw another house in the distance - please have someone be home please!

I knocked and knocked on the door, no one was home. I tried the door handle - it was open, I let myself in. The house was nice, despite the blood stains on the wall, floor, and bed. I checked the cupboards for mending supplies. I found all I needed to patch up my wounds - clean cloths, needle and thread, water, and something to bite on, and food, food is always good. I went to the bed and sat there for a while, deciding on wither or not to start the process. I decided not to do it that hour, but just to clean the wounds.

Pain, horrid pain slashed through my body as I made the slow journey of cleaning. Blood just kept pouring out of the deep cuts. My body was totally deformed, muscle hanging from my limbs covered by torn skin. I couldn't see my face, but I could tell it was just as deformed as the rest of my body. The hardest part was getting my back, I couldn't reach some of the slashes. What would I tell mom - or Gracie?

I fell asleep on my right side, not wanting the pain of laying on my back. I was so tired. 

 

}{}{}{}{}{}Authors Note{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
Hey my readers! (If there are any lol) So Emma getting whipped! Wow, I know! What do you guys think will happen to her? Please comment below!


	7. Journey to Patten's

Melanie:

 

We had been walking for hours when Holter stopped.

He looked around, lost. "Well," He paused, "I have some bad news."

"We're lost." I said looking at he facial expression.

"How did you know." he teased.

"What do we do now?" I asked almost in a panic, "My sister is probably waiting for me at the Narnians rebel camp." Holter spun around and took off the way we came. "What are you doing."

"I don't know where to go but I know someone who does. We have to turn around."

"Turn around?!" I argued but he had already taken off. I followed after him, trusting that he knew what he was doing. We walked for hours, again. We had been walking through a forest when something moved in the bushes. I aimed my bow as Holter snuck closer to the bush. We peered through the tall bushes. On the other side was a white horse, it had golden hooves, and a lion looking tail swung facing us. He shot his head up and turned to face us. He jumped over the bushes. The horse had a golden horn on it's head.

"A unicorn." Holter said in awe, "I thought they went extinct a hundred years ago."

The unicorn bowed it's head and pointed it's horn at me. "My lady I am at your service. My name's Gambit. "

"I'm Melanie and this is Holter. We need a ride." Holter swung his leg over the beast. A magical bridle appeared on the horse. Holter held out his hand and I grabbed on. He pulled me on to the unicorn.

"You might want to hold on, unicorns can run fast." I wrapped my arms around his waist as he cracked the reins and Gambit charged off deeper into the forest. I recognized some of the trees we were getting closer to Holter's cabin.

Holter stopped Gambit in front of the door. "I just need to get something and we'll be off." I jumped off the unicorn and followed Holter into the house. There was a fire going in the corner fireplace. Holter looked confused. On the counter there were many different bottles. Holter walked to the bedroom door. Suddenly a girl, with many scars swung her sword out at Holter and held it to his throat.

"Emma?" I gasped. She dropped her sword.

"Melanie?" She wrapped her arms around me as tears streaked down her scarred face, "I thought you were dead." Emma turned around and saw Holter. She looked from me to him back to me, with a smile on her face. "Who's this."

"He's helping me. The more important question is what happened to your face?"

"A hunter whipped me 16 times, I had freed a fawn." Holter looked up shocked but didn't say anything.

"Are you ok." Emma nodded. 

"It just hurts to move my left arm and back, but other than that I'm fine."

"Well I don't want to disturb this touching moment but we have to get going." Holter had a map in one hand and two black cloaks in the other, "You're going to want these." He handed me and Emma one. We headed outside. With our cloaks over our shoulders, we climbed on Gambit. Emma was stunned to see the unicorn. We rode, Holter, me, then Emma, with Emma's cape flapping in the wind we rode till we came to a town. 

"We have to go on foot from here." Holter said getting off Gambit, I followed - dropping to the ground in a swift motion. Emma hesitated, a terrified look on her face. 

"You ok?" I asked, she shook her head.

"The ride took a toll on me, my back and arm." Her face turned to pain. I longed to comfort her but didn't know how. 

"Here." Gambit lowered to the ground and Emma slowly got off. 

"Thank you." She said weakly. 

"Put your hoods up so no one knows your human." Holter said helping Emma steady herself. We did as he said and followed slowly after him.

 

Emma:

We walked into the city slowly, I tried to keep my face hidden - it didn't work to well. Elves walked by us but never noticed. Holter took out the map and guided us deeper into the city. We came upon a humongous house, taller than all the others, it had a sandy beach color. Holter knocked on the door. 

"He may not be home, if so I don't know what we will do." He said looking back at us. The doors opened and a silvery/white short haired elf stepped into view.

"Brother?" He asked.

"No." The elf slammed the door.

"Patten we need your help."

"Why? And who are the two humans?" He reopened the door. I was surprised he knew what we were.

"Brother, this is Melanie and her sister Emma." Patten bowed to us, still not looking at us. 

"You didn't tell me why you need my help." Patten said opening the door to let us in.

"We need to find the Narnian rebel camp, Aslan is waiting for us -" Melanie cut in.

"And Holter didn't know how to get there." Patten moved out of the room, we followed.

"You will stay here for two days, then we leave." I looked at Patten, he was taller than me, probably 6'4". He walked away from us, Holter followed. Melanie and I went into the room. I sat down on the bed and took off the cape. 

"Tell me everything that happened after I fell into the water." Melanie said, sitting in front of me. 

"Ok, so I yelled your name like 100 time crying before I got up and ran into the woods. I tripped over a rock and fell, I stayed on the ground for hours. Than Aslan came and told me you were alive, I didn't believe him because I had just watched as you drowned. We than went back to our companions and set camp. I woke up hearing a scream, I followed the voice for miles until I came to a house. There was a fawn tied up, I freed her but was captured. He than whipped me 20 times and went inside. Little mice untied me and I crawled into the woods. Than I found Holter's house and let myself in. I found all that I needed to mend my injuries but decided not to that - I was in to much pain. I spent a day somewhat healing and made a plan to get my weapons back. I set out that next morning, and set up my plan. It involved fire - not a good choice."

"Fire! Emma, why are you so crazy?" I smiled, happy that her mood was good. 

"Yes fire, sorry." 

"Go on." 

"Well I set fire to his house - which killed him. But before that I snuck in and got my swords and shield, then I set fire to the house. I barely made it out in time, the fire burnt me." I showed her the burn marks that covered my face, neck, arm and torso - the exact spots I got whipped at. "I went back to Holter's house and applied cold water on the wounds for a couple days. You guys came and here we are." She got up and wrapped her arms around me. It hurt but I let her finish the hug. 

"You've been through a lot." A deep voice said, I looked at the door, Patten stood there. I nodded, he didn't do anything - just stood there no motion on his face. "You girls can sleep in here for the night." Patten left the room. Soon after Holter came in with dresses in hand.

"Did you figure out where to go." Melanie teased.

Holter shot her a quick smile, handed us the dresses and left the room.

I nudged Melanie, "Ooo, you like him."

She nudged me back I cringed in pain "No I don't." She quietly changed into her dress I did the same. Sure Holter was kind of cute with his jet black hair, fair skin, dimpled cheeks, and strong chin, but he wasn't my type. Melanie crawled into the bed on the side closest to the wall. I laid beside her as she fell asleep. I could see her face in the dim lamp light. The last time I laid with her was when dad died. Wow has she grown since then. With her chocolate brown, short hair, pure green eyes, small nose, and cheek bones she looked beautiful like our mom. I, on the other hand, looked like our dad. Lying next to her; I could only imagine how hideous I looked next too her. I slowly drifted off to sleep as Patten and Holter began to argue.


	8. Day of Rest

Emma:

I woke with a shudder, I was cold. Melanie was gone and I "stretched" somewhat before getting up. I put on the cape and went to find the others. Holter and Melanie were talking in the kitchen, Patten was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey." I whispered coming into the room. Melanie ran over and hugged me lightly, I hugged her back. Holter clasped my good arm, I smiled. 

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm ok, I guess." She let go of me. "What are we doing today?"

"You're not doing anything, Melanie and I are going 'shopping' for new clothes." Holter said pulling Melanie's arm out the door. I sighed and walked around the house searching for Patten. 

"I'm in here." I herd his deep voice say from the room at the end of the hallway. I walked into the room, Patten was standing with his back to me.

"What do we do today?" I asked weakly.

"I don't know." He never even turned around to look at me in the face, I must be so hideous.

"So I'm too ugly to look at?" He brought in a big breath.

"I don't know where you are." I looked at him, his back still turned. I moved to see his face, his eyes were open - I could see emotion in his features, sadness. 

"I'm in front of you." I whispered, his face got even more depressed. I looked into his eyes, they were hazed over. "Oh." I whispered to myself.

"I'm blind. Go on make fun of me!" He yelled, scaring me.

"I'm not going to make fun of you! At least your not hideous!" I yelled back. 

"Take my hands and put them to your face." I took his hands in mine, they were warm. I hesitated for a moment than brought his hands to my face. He brushed over my face with his finger tips over and over. "I feel nothing wrong with your face, you are beautiful." He whispered taking his hands off my face. "If you don't want people to see your scars wear a mask."

"A mask?"

"Sure, I have one from a masquerade a while back."

"You guys have masquerades?" 

"Once and a while, yes." He walked out of the room and up the stairs, I followed. "This is my room." I looked around the white room, a queen sized bed sat at the far end. He opened a chest and pulled out a pure black phantom of the opera mask.

"Thank you." I said as he handed it to me.

"No problem." I put it on, it covered most of the scaring on my face - perfect. "I bet your hungry, let me cook you breakfast." I agreed politely and followed him into the kitchen.

"What were you and Holter arguing about last night?" He paused walking but continued.

"You herd that?" 

"Yes, but only the beginning." 

"Well it is your right to know. Holter likes Melanie, like, like likes Melanie. Not love but likes - if you know what I mean."

"I do, and see no reason why they shouldn't date." He turned around and grabbed me. "Ow." He loosened his grip, leaned over and whispered

"He is a elf hunter. He's no good for a princess, plus he has never been on the Narnians side." 

"He can change, can't he? And he took care of Melanie when I wasn't there for her." He let go of me, straightened, and rubbed his face with both hands.

"It's on you if your sisters heart is broken."

"Ok, I trust him." He continued into the kitchen.

 

Melanie:

The city was beautiful, like the cities of old we learned about in school. The houses and shops were made of dried mud and sand. Some buildings had beautiful flowers growing up the side. I had my black cloak on covering my head. The rising sun glistened above the buildings. We were walking through an alley so no one could see us. Holter turned to the side of a building and began to climb a ladder. I followed him up on the roof. Once on top I could see the whole city. It was no bigger than my hometown. It was so beautiful.

Holter jumped to the other roof and beckoned me to follow him. I carefully jumped on to the other roof. Holter began to jump from roof to roof. I did the same but I was not graceful. I almost tripped three times but I kept jumping from roof to roof. I quickly became better and better the more I went. Soon I was jumping with ease. Holter was jumping beside me. I look over at him as he speeds up. I speed up as well, as if challenging him to a race. He raced across the rooftops until we came to the end of the town. I stopped and starred out at all of the beautiful grass blowing in the breeze. Holter quietly climbed down the side of the building and snuck into a window.

When he returned he had a blue dress in hand.

"So by shopping you meant stealing." I smirked.

"Yep." He sat down dangling his legs over the edge. I sat down beside him. We starred out at the rising sun. I noticed Holter look over at me, I glanced at him but when I did he looked away. I could sense him move in closer. For a moment our eyes met, his eyes were a dark brown. We both leaned in close. I could hear people fusing about beneath us. Holter leaned back his head, "We better be going."

Holter got up and ran. We jumped from roof to roof, again. We came back to Patten's house. I covered my face with my cloak as we jumped off the roof and opened the door.

Inside Emma was sitting at the table talking to Patten. She was wearing a mask that covered the scars on her face. "How was shopping?" She asked.

I gave Holter a villainous look "It was fun. Here's the dress we got." I held out the sparkly blue dress for Emma to see.

"It's beautiful." she said, staring at the dress. I ran to our room and laid the dress, along with my cloak, on the bed. I had to wait for the perfect opportunity to wear it. I ran back out to the table and sat down beside Emma and Patten, across from Holter. We were eating a type of chicken noodle soup. It was delicious. Emma seemed in a good mood, for as much pain that covered her body. 

Patten never once looked at any of us, not even Holter. The conversation was short, and not everyone participated. Emma would be that someone, she sat quietly eating her soup gracefully. Her eyes were on Patten, he didn't notice - or did he, I can't tell.

"I'm going to get my weapons for tomorrow, Holter you will come with me." Patten said when we were all done eating. They left without another word, now it was just Emma and I.

"I see you found a mask."

"Yea, Patten gave it to me."

"Patten, huh, you looked very attached to him." I said sarcastically, she shot a scrutinized look at me. 

"Well that may be true, but I could say the same about you and Holter." She laughed at a thought, or was it my reaction? 

"No!" I snapped, really loud, maybe too loud, "but you were staring at him all dinner."

"Yeah so."

"He didn't even notice, actually he didn't look at anyone."

"He's blind." Emma defended. She got up and kind of stormed out of the room. What's wrong with her. Being in Narnia has really changed her, I can't wait till this is over and I can go home, away from all this weirdness.


	9. Feelings

Emma:

I know my reaction was rash, but I was in a lot of pain. Melanie didn't deserve the way I treated her. She was right though, I have a crush on Patten. He called me beautiful, when I'm clearly not. Melanie walked into our room.

"Sorry, for how I acted. You must think I'm crazy." She sat next to me.

"It's alright, I acted off too." She replied, we smiled at one another. "This place has changed you though."

"How?" I asked unsure.

"Nothing, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, tell me. I need to know - I will change." She looked at me, seeming to decide wither or not she wanted to tell.

"You just seem . . . rude, you over react on things. . ." She hid her face from me, I smiled.

"Ok." 

"What?" She looked back at me surprised.

"Ok, you told me the truth and I appreciate that." I looked at the ceiling. "This place has changed me, I now realize you are all grown up. Patten said Holter likes you, it is alright with me if you guys date." 

"He likes me?"

"Yea." She smiled. "Let's not argue in this world, things are different here - we are different." 

"I agree." 

"We are back!" Holter yelled, Melanie perked up. I took off my mask and set it next to me.

"Here, let me braid your hair." I said, she nodded and got into a position where I could braid. It took only a few moments than I was done, tying it with a red ribbon her hair was in a perfect crown braid all the way around. I put my own hair into a ponytail, tying it with another ribbon. Holter strolled into the room, looked at Melanie and blushed.

I walked out of the room, but not before whispering into Holter's ear "If you break her heart, I will break you. Do you hear me?" He nodded scared. I found Patten in his room playing with a string on his desk. "I threatened Holter with his life, I think he will listen." He smiled at that. 

"We leave tomorrow, are you ready?" 

"I think so, do you have four horses?" He walked to his bed and sat, I sat next to him.

"Holter and I don't need a horse, we are elves." I nodded, forgetting he can't see.

"I see." He reached over and brushed my face. "What are you doing?"

"Feeling your face." 

"I know, but why?"

"Because I want to . . . trying to see with my hands, it's not working very well." He laughed and dropped his hand. "All I concluded was that you took off your mask." He frowned. "Describe how you look, use details please." 

"Well, I have red, wavy hair." 

"More detail." I sighed.

"Its like. . . strawberries, just ripe - when you pick them off of the bush."

"Too many details Emma, plus I've never seen strawberries."

"You don't have strawberries in this world!!!!!"

"No, I'm blind."

"Oh, sorry." I laughed.

"Go on."

"My hair goes down to my waist, it can be quite annoying sometimes - its thick too." I thought about what to say next. "I take after my dad, he had red hair too."

"Describe your eyes."

"Ok, well they change color, but if you want an official color I would say hazel."

"What color are they today?" I thought about it, I haven't seen myself in a mirror sense I came to Narnia.

"I don't know - no mirror." he got up and went into a room, he came back a moment later with a small rectangular mirror. He handed it to me, do I want to see myself?

"Go on, describe away." I took a deep breath and held up the mirror to see myself clearly. I was hideous, a disgusting pink, large scar panted its way down my face and onto my neck. I refocused on what he wanted.

"My eyes are forest green today." I sighed and set down the mirror. "Yea, so that's my face - besides the hideous scar that takes my beauty." Patten frowned. "What?"

"I don't think you are hideous."

"That's because you cant see me."

"No, I would never say that." I smiled, he is so nice. "You and Melanie should get to bed, tomorrow we leave early."

"Ok, if you say so." I walked out of the room and into Melanie and my room. Melanie and Holter were sitting on the ground playing chess. "Time for bed."

"Oh come on Emma, I was just about to kick Holter's butt in chess." 

"Patten said where leaving early tomorrow and we need are rest." Holter carefully put the chess set away. 

He walked out the door after saying, "Goodnight you two, don't let the bedbugs bite."

Melanie waved, "Goodnight." She slipped on her pajamas and snuggled into bed. I did the same.

I smiled at her as we laid in bed, "Did he ask you out?"

She frowned, "No he didn't, and I don't want him to."

"Why not?"

"Because when we go home he will have to stay here, broken hearted. I can't do that to him." She rolled over facing the wall, and that was the end of that conversation.

 

Patten:

I sat at my desk playing with the string. I heard someone walk into the room. It was Holter, I could tell by his footsteps. He sat down in the chair across from me in a huff.

"Did you tell her."

"No. First of all she's a queen of Narnia and I am an elf hunter, it would never work. Two, when they go back to their world, like the queens and kings of old, I would stay here, that also would never work." I didn't say a thing, knowing he was right. Holter got up and left the room. I sat alone. I carefully got up and felt my way to my room. I had no clue what time it was, but I was feeling tired.


	10. Journey

Melanie:

It was like four in the mourning when Patten yelled at us to get up. Stretching, I climbed across Emma out of bed. Emma woke up as I fell on top of her.

"Watch it." she snapped. Half tackling Emma I got of the bed. Patten came in holding two dresses.

He handed them to me, "Here fight over them." He left the room. One of the dresses was green the other was a dark blue. I quickly put the blue one behind my back and held out the green one for Emma. She gladly took the dress. I turned around and slipped of my pajamas. I pulled on the dress, surprisingly it fit me. Emma had her dress on as well and it fit her. I twirled in my dress. Grabbing my other dress I walked out to the kitchen. Patten and Holter where sitting at the table. I sat down between them. Emma walked up behind my and did my hair.

Once she was done I walked over to the desk where there was a hand mirror. I admired my hair in the mirror. It was in a French braid, tied off with a blue ribbon. Patten handed me a bag and I stuffed my sparkly, blue dress in the bag.

Grabbing our cloaks we left the house. It was still dark outside, and the streets were quiet. I pulled down my hood, thinking no one could see me. Emma walked out behind me, she had her mask on. We walked in silence out of town. We went the route we used to come here. Once outside of town we searched for Gambit. I whistled. A nay came from the forest. Out ran Gambit. He ran up to me and I patted his soft neck. 

"Sorry we took so long." I apologized.

"Do not feel sorry your majesty." He gave me my bow.

"Arise." He stood up. Patten grabbed Holter's arm and dragged him towards a large building.

"Where are you going?" Emma yelled.

"Getting another horse." Patten yelled not turning around. The two boys talked about something before Holter snuck through the window. Some time passed, until Holter popped open the door. He was leading a black horse with white socks. 

He brought the horse to Emma, "Her name is Twilight."

"Does she speak?" Emma grabbed the lead rope.

"No, it's a normal horse." Emma sighed. She climbed up on the horse with the help of Patten. I climbed on Gambit's back. Patten pulled out a map and handed it to Holter.

Holter looked at the map, "Follow me." He yelled before running at an amazing speed. Gambit followed Holter. Emma pushed her heals into Twilight's side. The horse obeyed and followed after me and Gambit. Patten held onto Twilight's lead rope and ran beside Emma. The boys ran without effort and without getting out of breathe. Gambit was the same and ran as fast as he could. Twilight, however, was getting very tired and began to slow down. We and been running all day only taking short breaks. It was getting dark.

Finally Patten yelled, "Let's make camp." Holter stopped suddenly.

Gambit planted his feet to the ground, almost throwing me off, "Sorry your Majesty."

"It's alright, and you may call me Melanie." Gambit nodded as I climbed down. Emma arrived with Twilight, who was panting, heavily. She jumped off and patted the horses neck.

"Good girl." I heard her whisper. Gambit laid down. Setting down my bow and quiver, I sat by him and leaned into his belly. Emma walked around with Twilight trying to cool her off. Patten held out a container of water to Emma. She grabbed it and poured some in her hand. Twilight gladly licked it up. Emma tied Twilight to a tree and sat beside Patten. Holter began to make a fire, for it was getting cold. I snuggled into Gambit, wrapping my cloak around me. I closed my eyes, I was so tired.

The next morning when I awoke I was alone with Gambit and Twilight. Gambit lifted his head as I stroked his shoulder. I started humming my favorite song. I was soon singing it out loud. I heard a twig snap mid way through the song.

I stood up, "Emma, are you there." There was another twig. I grabbed my dagger. I walked over to bush, dagger at ready. Suddenly a man jumped out of the bushes. I slashed my dagger at him. It hit him right in the cheek, blood dripped down his face. It was the man at the cottage, the one we stole the dress from. He lunged at me, I dodged his attack. Gambit was about to get on his feet when another man jumped out of the bushes and roped him. He pulled on the ropes but he could not over power the man. I dodged another attack from the man. He lost his balance and landed on the ground. I ran to help Gambit but the man grabbed me I began to scream, he covered my mouth with his hand. I bit his hand and kicked his legs causing him to lose balance. I fell on top of him. I scrambled to get up. The man grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground. I smashed my head on the ground. Blood dripped down from my forehead. The man quickly tied my hands behind my back and tied my legs together. I tried to get up but the man had grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder. I kicked and squirmed. The man then whistled and a horse approached. The other man tied Gambit to one horse and climbed on it. The man carrying me plopped me on Twilight. I began to become dizzy to what was going on around me. Twilight took off as the man jumped on. The last thing I heard was someone calling my name.

 

Emma:

Melanie is gone again, Holter is a wreck - more than me. The men even took Gambit, hunters I guess. I took off my mask and threw it onto the ground. 

"They didn't go far, Melanie hurt both men and they are mending a couple miles away." Patten said coming into view. I had the oddest feeling to kiss him, but it was just the happy news. I unsheathed both of my swords and said,

"What direction?" 

"Emma, we will go in a minute. I haven't sword fought in a long time, would you spar with me?" 

"Sure." We took our stances. He lunged at me, I moved to the right - slapping his but with the flat of my sword. He grunted and spun to face me, for a blind man he knew where everything was. We fought for a while longer, and he was beating me. In three slashes he unarmed me, in two more he would have killed me. "You beat me."

"Yes, but barely."

"Barely?"

"You have only fought once before, yes?"

"Yea so?"

"That was your second time, it took me longer to un-arm you than anyone else I have come across." I smiled at that, I am almost better than him. 

"Can we go rescue my sister now?"

"Sure." He led the way and Holter and I followed close behind. I left my mask behind, Holter said my scars intimated people, I would use that to my advantage. The trail we followed was easy enough as it was, but the two men weren't really smart. They left things like food, clothing, blood, weapons even. I picked up one of the weapons. It was a dagger, Melanie's dagger. 

Patten stopped and than started climbing a tree next to him. Holter and I did the same with the trees next to us. Trees went on for miles and miles. There was no movement in any kind. It was all quiet except for a horse whinnying. I looked at Holter who had heard the horse too. We quickly climbed down trees and ran in the direction of the noise. I was not fast enough to keep up with Holter and Patten. Patten stopped and let me catch up.

"You'll be my eyes." he said as he scooped me up into his arms. He ran after Holter. The horse's whinnying was getting louder. I then realized that I was holding onto Patten's neck with one hand and the other hand on his chest. Quickly I moved my hand to my side, he chuckled lightly. 

"There is a house coming up." he nodded and set me down. We stalked over to the house. The lights inside were bright. Bursting through the door I pulled out my sword. There two men sat at the table, one of the men was the man who whipped me.

"Where's my sister?" I screamed pointing my sword at him. "And how are you alive?" I thought I killed him

He smiled a wicked smile, "You never checked to see if I was in the house, and your sister - she's half way to the city by now." Holter lost it. Pulling Melanie's dagger out from my belt he charged at the man. He held the dagger to the man's throat. "Ah Holter, are you mad I stole your bounty." Holter picked up the man by the collar and held him against the wall.

"She is not my bounty." He whispered sharply.

"Holter that's enough." Patten told Holter strictly . Holter dropped the man, and stormed out the door. Still pointing my sword at the man Patten walked over to him and tied his hands. Melanie's weapons and potion were sitting on the table I quickly grabbed them. We left the house with the two men tied together.

"What did he mean about halfway to the city." I asked Patten.

"The elf king knows your here to dethrone him, he set a bounty for the two of you. That's where they're taking Melanie to the city to stop that from happening." Horror surged through my body. I fell to the ground. Patten knelt beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "It will be alright, we are going to make it to the Narnians they will help us get her back."

 

{}{}{}{}Authors Notes{}{}{}{}{}{}  
Hello my readers (If there are any lol). Darn Melanie getting captured again! What do you think will happen to her? And what is waiting in the city?


	11. Narnian Camp

Emma:

I rode on Patten's back as we made our way to the Narnians. Holter was holding the map. He suddenly stopped in an open field.

He turned on his heels and looked at us, "The map says it should be right here." He stuffed the map in his bag. Patten set me down and walked over to Holter. He felt around on the ground. Picking up a rock he stood up. The ground began to shake, and parted - reveling a stair case that was underneath, like at the ruins. We carefully walked down the steep stairs. The stairs kept going down deeper into the ground.

It became to dark to see were I was going. Patten was ahead of me, I grabbed on to his arm. "I can't see anything."

Patten grabbed my hand, "I'll be your eyes." Something jumped inside of me. His hand was warm and soft. I could finally see the bottom, there was a torch. We got to the bottom and Holter looked back at us wearily. I was still holding Patten's hand, he didn't move.

"We are here, My Lady." Holter said grabbing the torch. Patten stopped and took his hand from mine. I looked back at him, he looked like I felt; scared. I couldn't let anyone know my feelings, so I straightened my back, brushed through my hair with my fingers, and strode past Holter. We walked through a black hall. We came to a wide opening that opened up into a huge cavern filled with tents and strange creatures. They all looked as we walked out of the tunnel. I stared at them, all stared back. There were many different creatures. Tall and muscular half horse half men and women, men with the head of a bull with big sharp horns, short, pudgy men and women, there were even fauns that looked like the little girl I saved. They all bowed as I bowed as I walked forward. I looked at Holter who seemed to be just as confused as I was. They all rose one after another. I walked forward, and the crowd parted for me to walk past. I felt so embarrassed walking through the crowd, I felt like they were all staring at my scar. Holter and Patten followed behind me, fear splashed across their faces. One of the bull men stepped out of the crowd and stopped the two elves.

I turned around, "We're here to see Aslan. Me and my companions." I nodded my head at the boys. The Minotaur nodded and stepped back. We kept walking, using crowd as our guide. We finally came to the end of the tavern. There was a tent bigger than all the others. The opening parted and out walked Aslan. The boys along with me bowed.

"It is good to see you again, Emma." the great lion smiled.

"It is good to see you to. I need your help." He walked back into the tent and I followed. Aslan sat in the corner and looked over me closely. "It's my sister, she was captured by the elves, I need your help to get her back." Aslan sat quietly thinking it over. Just then Gracie, Orson and Finel burst through the tent. I ran to Gracie and wrapped my arms around her fluffy neck.

She laid her head on my shoulder, "I'm glad you are alright." she looked around the room, "Where is Melanie?"

I dropped my head, "The elves." Holter and Patten were led into the room. Gracie jumped in front of me and growled at them. "It's ok, they're with me." I pushed Gracie out of the way. Finel jumped out from behind me and onto Holter, knocking him over.

"Master!" She licked his face up and down.

"Master?"

Holter pushed Finel off and sat up, "Yeah Finel is my hunting wolf." He stood up and wiped his face off on his shirt. Finel sat beside him as he patted her head.

I looked back at Aslan, "So could you help me."

Aslan nodded, "We will attack tomorrow," He looked at Gracie, "I need you to gather the best warriors, Emma you make the plans." I must have looked very surprised, "You can do it, Emma, your sister is counting on you." Why did he have to say that? Melanie's life may very well be resting in my palms. Oh, what horrible things could they be doing to her? I tried to shake the thought away. I followed Patten and Holter out of the tent. Outside there was map laid across a table. I laid across the table. A big, red 'X' marked were we where, or so I presumed. I saw the river that swept Melanie away, the town were we found Patten. There was another large city that looked not to far from here.

Holter came over and pointed at the city, "That's were they're keeping Melanie. So my queen how are we getting her out."

I thought about it for a long while, "We'll have to go at night," I finally answered. "Maybe there is someway to fly in."

"There is, we could ride griffins." Patten said walking over. 

"We'll sneak in and find out were they are keeping Melanie from a slave, get her on a griffin and fly her out of there." Holter suggested.  
"It might work, but what if the slaves don't want to help."

Patten laughed, "Oh they'll help if it means the end of the elf rein." That settled that, "What if we get caught."

"Some of the warriors could be brought also by the griffins, and if we get caught they'll fight them off, but it's most about being sneaky." I thought maybe that would work. Both Patten and Holter nodded.

I pulled out my sword and swung it around in the air. Suddenly Patten swung his sword at mine. We sword fought for a while until I swiped his sword out of his hand.

"Your pretty good." I put my sword away. Holter was over shooting arrows at a target a few yards away. His face was determined and he was hitting the middle every time. He even split one in half! He walked over to another target and began to shoot at it. Melanie's bow, arrows, and dagger sat at the table, I felt the sudden urge to cry. I grabbed her dagger and admired the lion on the end. I fell to my knees and sobbed quietly. Patten walked over and picked me up. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder.

"What if I never see her again, I never I got to tell her I loved her."

Patten stroked my hair, "Shh, you will, we will rescue her." It felt like time stopped around us. Patten's body was warm.

I could have stayed there for hours, but Gracie came and broke it, "Emma you should get to bed, it's a big day tomorrow." I followed her to a tent just as big as Aslan's tent. There were two beds inside, I crawled into one of the beds. How I yearned for Melanie to be in the other bed. I starred at the bed, "Goodnight Melanie, wherever you are."


	12. Pain

Melanie:

I was laying on the cold cement. It was dark and cold. I stood up slowly slowly, a pool of blood laid were my head was. I felt my head, there was a gash above my left eyebrow. I wiped off the blood with my dress, the bleeding had stopped. There was a jingle of keys behind me. A male elf, with many rings and a fur coat, entered the cell. He looked at me up and down.

He spoke slowly but harshly, "Where is the Narnian camp?" After I didn't answer he yelled, "Where is it."

I shouldn't have answered at all but I did, "Somewhere you'll never find it, and if I knew were it was, there is no way I would tell you." He walked slowly towards me, he raised his hand and swung it at me. I flailed backwards. The slap stung my cheeks, even more with the rings. I rubbed my cheek. He turned and left, locking the cell behind him.

I sat on the ground and played with my dress figuring there is nothing better to do.

Sometime latter a short man with a long beard came to my cell with a tray of food. He slid it under the cell. I had been starving. I quickly went over to the tray and took it just in case he took it back. He stared at me with sympathy as I gobbled up the bread and mashed potatoes. He slowly walked back the way he came. After eating the food I stood up on my tip toes to peek out the small, barred window. All I saw was building taller than I could see.

I laid down on the floor and tried to fall asleep. I later woke up as the elf with many rings opened my cell. He grabbed the back of my dress and pulled me out of the cell. I tried to fight back but he was surprisingly strong.

He pulled me out to a large open area in the middle was a wooden pole. Two other guards tore my dress off, I stood there in my bra and underwear, feeling utterly humiliated. He threw me down and tied my hands to the post. I sat there for hours cold and dehydrated. A crowd of onlookers gathered around me, starring. A little girl with goat legs and horns, stood at the front of the crowd. She gripped onto her little pink dress. Around her were short and pudgy men and women, all the men had scraggly beards. Behind them stood men and women that looked like the little girl only much older. Half man half horse men and women stood along beside bull heads with the body of a man. Giant people towered over them in the back. Many different elves were scattered throughout the crowd.

The crowd parted and out walked the elf with the fur coat and a crown walked out and an elf with a metal tipped whip. The elves cheered and roared. The "king" rose his hands and the crowd went silent.

"Welcome all of you today to witness your queen." The elves went wild again, "The Narnians think they can bring two little girls and the time of the elf would be over. But they were wrong. We elves bow to no one. We are the superior beings. And all of you who think you can defeat us and have hope of being free, your hope dies here on this post. Let this be a lesson to you all that next time if you feel defiant this will be your fate."

After the speech the elves roared, the other creatures bowed their heads. The man with the whip walked over to me, my heart raced in my chest. I glanced at the little faun as a sharp pain spread across my back. The man struck again and again. I screamed in pain as the whip ripped at my flesh. The little faun and horror struck across her face. All the other Narnians had sympathy and pain in there eyes. The elves, however, showed no emotions at all. I got to 15 whips before I lost count. I began to feel dizzy and the faces in the crowd were just blurs. Blood dripped from my back.

I was shaken awake by the king. He grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the cold dungeon. He left the cell. I weakly laid down on my stomach. I tied to fall asleep to ignore the pain.

The cell door opened and the little faun girl walked in carrying a bucket of water and a wash cloth. She knelt beside me setting down the bucket. She pulled out a small needle and thread from a pocket in her dress. She dipped the rag in the water and dabbed it on my bag. I stung my back and I flinched. She slowly kept dabbing. 

After she was finished cleaning the wounds she picked up her needle and thread. She slowly began to sew the wounds together. My back was so numb by now I barely felt a thing.

I turned my head toward her, "Thank you." 

She smiled, "I met your sister once she helped me, I thought it would help pay her back it I helped you."

"Emma?" I said weakly. She nodded her head her golden hair bobbed up and down. Once she was done she left the cell with the bucket.

She later returned with a bucket full of snow. She carefully laid a thin layer of snow on my back. It didn't hurt very much, it was actually very soothing. It made me sleepy .

When I awoke the little girl was carefully removing the snow off of my back.

I turned my head to look at her. "My name is Melanie by the way."

She smiled, her purely white teeth sparkled in the dim light, "Hi Melanie, my names is Brooke." She put the snow in the bucket and quietly left the cell. I was laying on the cold floor on a soft blanket, she must have but it there while I slept. The light from the window slowly went away. I lay on my stomach in the dark. There was a cough from a cell down the dark hall. In the distance I could hear a horse neighing, it sounded as if in distress. The neigh was familiar. Gambit? I lay still as the neighing went away. I tried to fall asleep as it hurt to much to move. 

How did Emma survive? I only got whipped on my back - she is totally deformed, and so am I. That "king" has nothing on us, he is just a wimp - beating up young girls for his insanity. I fell asleep with that as the last thought on my mind.


	13. Escape

Emma: 

"Aslan, will you come with us?" He shook his massive head.

"No Emma, it it's time to prove yourself in battle." I picked up some snow and packed it into a ball as Aslan left. 

"Ow." Patten mumbled as the snowball hit the back of his head. He smiled, bent down and picked up some snow. He turned to face me, his smile turned wicked. Just as the snow was about to hit me, Gracie jumped in the line of fire. 

"What are you doing Gracie?" I asked mad. She licked the scar on my face.

"I don't want you to get hurt, you've been through too much already." I pushed her away.

"Protect me, or suck the fun out of everything - it's the same thing now days. I can't have a simple snow fight, or spar anyone, or climb the trees outside. I can only climb the little twigs, that you say are strong enough and short enough for me. Will you do the same with Melanie when we get her back? I bet you she wouldn't let you push her around like that." I could see Gracie cower back at my sharp words. But I don't care - "I am sick and tired of being thrown around like a safe, little, rag doll. You don't have to protect me anymore." My words had hit their mark, I turned and went down the stair case. 

"Emma?" It was Patten.

"Yes." I took a breath, my answer was too sharp. "Sorry." 

"Emma . . . " 

"Yes?" I tapped my toe in a rhythmic pattern. Suddenly Patten was in front of me, his hands on my waist.

"Emma," he was struggling with words. I placed my hands on his chest - I felt so short next to him. He sighed, "Emma. . . I . . ." He struggled with words again. Slowly, he leaned down to where our faces were somewhat even. His eyes were closed, his body shook for a moment than went still. "Emma." I could only imagine what he was trying to tell me. 

"Yes?" I whispered, was that all I could say? - stupid me. He slowly leaned his head down and lightly kissed my forehead. I could only stand there, my breathing shallow and fast. The kiss moved down the side of my face to my jaw. I could push him away, but did I want that? We had only known each other for a week now, I didn't now how to act around him.

"Emma, we need to set - oh, sorry My Lady." I froze, Patten froze, we all froze. Patten quickly maneuvered away, hiding his face. Though you could tell it was him.

"Yes, Orson. Proceed." my voice was quiet and trembled a little from the event that just happened.

"It's time."

We quietly flew through the air. We rode on Griffins, Patten, Holter, and me, plus some other warriors who are going to help us. The plan was simple, get in, get out - with Melanie, and without killing anybody. I was in front, my weapons not out, I hope I don't have to use them. Next was Holter, his face stern, weapons out and ready. Patten was behind him, relaxed, a smile on his face. I smiled too, thinking of the time in the stair case. I hadn't talked to him sense than, I don't know what is supposed to happen after that.

The night was good, there was no moon, that would give us away, which was also good. We rode silently, I could see the lights of the city nearing. Soon we were overhead. The streets looked quiet from above. The griffins landed in a dark alley so not to be detected. We all wore black cloaks to blend in with the darkness. I followed Holter, gliding along the wall. We never stopped, we just went deeper and deeper into the city.

I quietly tapped Holter's shoulder, "What about the plan, we are supposed to find a Narnian to help."

He didn't turn to face me, "No need, I know where we're going." We came to a tall tower. Holter snuck up to a low, barred window. He peered through the window. He crept around to the front door and pried it open. I followed behind him, Patten behind me. There were many cells, only half of them filled.

We passed a cell were a half dressed girl laid on a blanket, flopped over on her side. "Melanie?" She turned over and faced me, half dazed.

"Emma!" she crawled over to me. I knelt in front of her. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it, a smile on her face. Holter pulled something out of his pocket and pushed me aside. He picked the lock on the cell and it creaked open. Melanie tried to get up but fell on her stomach. I took of my cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. Holter rushed to her side and picked her up.

"Get all the other prisoners out too." I whispered to the warriors behind me. 

"We haven't the time Emma." Holter whispered sharply, Melanie gave him a scrutinized look.

"Free all the slaves too." Holter looked at her surprised. "Don't you dare say a thing. Brooke is out there and I promised that we would save her to; she is a slave." I smiled at Melanie, she still took charge. Patten grabbed my good arm and spun me to face him.

"Guards are coming, get ready." He kissed my forehead lightly and took out his sword and shield. I did the same turning to Melanie. She had that look I had back at Holter's house. We ran up the stairs, the guards chasing after us. The prisoners tried to fight of the guards so we could get away. We ran out of the building as the elves ran up the stairs.

"What about Gambit." Melanie yelled over the sound yells of the elves. That's right, Gambit was captured to, I had totally forgot about him. We had freed all the slaves and prisoners, and I now knew who Brooke is.

"He's probably in the stables, wait here I'll go get him." Brooke said running off down the street. Patten and I fought off the guards. Brooke was soon back with Gambit at heel. Holter set Melanie on the unicorn and climbed on behind her. And I jumped on behind him. Gambit took off toward the griffins, followed by Patten. When we got back all the griffins were still there.

Horror struck upon Melanie's face as I got down from Gambit, "What's the next part of this plan of yours." She gulped. I forgot Melanie had a terrible fear of heights.

"We ride the griffins to safety, back at the Narnian Camp." I took her hand in mine, "You can do it. Just close your eyes, it's quite relaxing really." I turned away from her and to the on looking crowd of slaves and prisoners. "I told you I would help you escape, that is what I will do now." Holter walked towards me.

"No, Emma, they are free; you did as you set out to do." I looked at him in the eye and I gave him my best mom eye. I guess it worked, he backed off to Melanie, his head down. 

"Patten, will you stay with me?" Patten nodded. "And I need one more warrior too." A strong fawn raised his hand and came to my side, I nodded in approval. "We have three griffins free for the most weak of you to ride, you can fit two on one griffin." Six people came forward, they all had skin hanging from their bones, and other grim features.

The other warriors helped the men and women onto the griffins while Patten, me, and the other warriors walked away from the group. Holter swung Melanie onto one of the griffins. Brooke climbed on behind Melanie. All the griffins took of at once. I held out my sword to the first approaching elf.

 

Melanie:

I grabbed onto Holter's waist and squeezed it tight, he didn't flinch. Brooke patted my shoulder. I began to breathe deeply. I looked down, the ground seemed so far away.

Holter turned his head, "Don't look down." He tried to do what he said and buried my head into his shoulder closing my eyes. Oh no it was coming, the vomit. I bent my head over the edge and threw up my last meal. Brooke pulled back my hair as I kept vomiting. After I had nothing left to barf up, I wiped my mouth on the cloak.

"We're almost there, just hold on." He landed the griffin in an open field. He jumped off and pulled me off the griffin, into his arms. He walked out into the field. He set me down carefully, and stooped down to pick up a rock. Once he did the ground rumbled and a staircase appeared. Holter picked me up and walked down the stairs, Brooke following close behind. At the bottom of many and many stairs there was a single torch. We walked down a dark hall at the end was a tavern. There were many Narnians there all starring at me. I wrapped the cloak around me to cover my body. Holter took me to a tent, laid me on one of the beds, and left the tent.

He later came back with a dress in hand, "Here" he plopped it on the bed and left, again. I slowly got up and slipped on the dress. I stood and stared at myself in the mirror. The dress made me look super skinny. I walked out of the tent. Holter was shooting arrows at a target yards away. My bow, quiver, and dagger were sitting at a table. I grabbed my bow and began to shoot arrows at the target across from the other target.

I set my bow down on the table. Gracie, Orson, and Finel walked towards me. Gracie ran up to me and I wrapped my arms around her neck. Finel ran up to Holter and sat beside him.

"I'm so glad you're ok, where's Emma?"

"Still back at the city fighting off the guards."

"Well, you better get to sleep I'll awake you when they get back." I obeyed and went back to my tent.

I laid in one of the beds. It was super comfy. It got warm in the tent, but I don't care, it's better than that cold, dirty cell.

I awoke the next day with Gracie at the side of my bed, her tail wagged behind her, "They're returning, they sent word that they were on their way." I jumped out of bed and ran out of the tent. There was a underground lake with a small waterfall. I knelt beside the edge and dipped my hands into the cool water. I feel so dirty and bloody maybe no one will care if I take a dip. Slipping my dress off I jumped into the water. A shiver shot up my back when it touched the water. The water went all the way up to my bare chest. I swam over to the water fall. I rubbed my hair under the water, if only I had soap. Went behind the water fall so not to be seen. I turned around when I heard a splash behind me. Holter popped out of the water. The water went up to his waist. His chest was bare, reveling abs. He was so muscly. His hair flopped over his face. He ducked even farther into water fall.

I quietly snuck behind him to get out of the water. He turned around and looked at me. I tried to dive into before he saw me, but I was to late.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you where in here." He blushed.

I sunk deeper into the water, "Don't apologize, I just wanted to get clean and now I am, so I'll get out and let you do your thing."

"Sorry I made you feel uncomfortable." He looked down at the water, a frown on his face. I splashed him in the face. He looked up at me and smiled. He splashed me back. I would've felt more awkward if I was naked, but I had wore a bra and underwear. We splashed and chased each other in the water. I caught a glimpse of Holter, he had underwear on. He tackled me under the water. I wrestled him back.

I stuck my head out of the water and his head popped out right next to me. He starred into my eyes and I starred into his. He leaned in closer to me I did the same. He planted a kiss on my lips. I didn't pull away, I didn't stop, I just kissed him right back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did around my waist. I don't know how long we were there like that. He pulled me closer to him. A crowd cheering broke us apart.

"It must be Emma, they have returned." Dashing out of the water, I pulled my dress on over my wet body. Holter got out and pulled his clothes on too. We ran to where a big crowd gathered. We pushed our way to the front. Emma was leading a group of the Narnian slaves.

I ran out to her and hugged her tight. She had her mask on. Other than a few cuts she looked perfectly fine. "I'm so glad you're back in one piece."


	14. Celebration

Emma:

I held on to Melanie, "Me too," The whole crowd cheered. Gracie and Orson ran up to us and joined in the embrace. I let go of Melanie, she had a smile on her face, like always. She lead me back to the tent that I had slept in. It was about mid noon, but I was tired from the night before. I laid in one of the beds. Melanie sat beside me. I pulled my mask off and set it on the table beside the bed.

Melanie made an expression like she wanted to tell me something but held it back. "What?"

She looked at me in surprise, "I didn't say anything." I gave her my mom look, "Fine, I'll tell you." She hesitated. "Holter kissed me."

I smiled at her, "He did, well then, I'm guessing you to are dating?"

"Yes, how old is Holter?"

"He's seventeen, Patten is Twenty."

"That's not to big of age difference, for fifteen." She giggled. There was a suit case at the foot of her bed.

"What's in there?" I motioned toward the case. She walked over to it and pulled out her sparkly blue dress. She held it up to her chest. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to wear it to a party."

Her eyes grew wide, "Maybe I can. Your return, and victory, is something to celebrate so let's party." She had a determined look on her face. Little did she know there was a party, a party for both of our returns.

That night she stood in tent with her beautiful dress on. She starred at herself in the mirror. I sat on one of the beds and patted for her to sit down. She sat down in front of me and I began to do her hair. I tried my best Elsa from Frozen hair doe to her hair. Once I was finished she ran to the mirror to look at it.

She turned to face me, "I love it, now it's your turn." She sat behind me and did my hair. Once she was done she pushed me towards the mirror. I tried to ignore my scars, as I gazed up at my hair. It was up in a French fishtail braid that fell over my shoulder. She placed a mask over my scars. It was red and went perfectly with my hair. I was dressed in a beautiful green dress with black lace. We stood together in the mirror and we were radiant. We left the tent when the sound of music filled our ears. There was a giant fire that everyone sat around. There was a band playing many different, strange instruments, but the song they played was beautiful. Melanie and I sat at a table and food was brought to us. We sat at the table as everyone around us began to dance.

 

Melanie:

The band began to play a slow song. I sat as many of the Narnians rushed to get a dancing partner. They were dancing a dance I had never seen before.

Patten strode over and held out his hand to Emma, "Would you like to dance."

"I would love to." Emma stood up and grabbed Patten's hand. They began to waltz, it was nothing like what everyone else was dancing.

Soon later Holter walked up to me and did the same thing, but said nothing. I immediately grabbed his hand and we were out dancing with everybody else. He twirled me and we tried to dance like the others. He was amazing but I not so good. Every once in a while I would step on his foot or almost fall over. He didn't mind we just kept dancing until the song was over. Even after, he stood holding my hands. He let go and gently kissed my cheek. I went back to where I was sitting to find Emma, she was still dancing, I smiled. 

She is beautiful, and lucky too. Her hair was falling out of its braid, covering her face. I sat down, fluffing up my dress.

Holter came over and sat in Emma's chair. "I feel over dressed."

"Yeah sure, but you look more beautiful than everyone else." I blushed and looked at my hands. I looked up to see him starring at me. I stared back so not to seem rude, but I also didn't want to look away. His eyes were dark brown like chocolate. He was starring into my blue eyes We sat in silence just looking at each other, for in the near future I will have to leave and never be able to see each other again.

Finally Emma and Patten returned and broke the silence. They pulled up two more chairs and sat at the table. Emma looked from me to Holter and back to me. I blushed and looked to where people were still dancing. I could feel Emma eyes starring at me. I didn't want to look. Holter must have felt embarrassed to and got up to leave. I did the same, going back to my tent. I changed out of my dress and into something more plain. I laid in the bed, the Narnian music still playing outside.

Holter opened the flap to the tent and walked in. "I'm sorry about what happened back there, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

I sat up, "It wasn't you it was just Emma." Holter sighed in relief, he walked over and sat beside me. He looked at me the moment felt like the one at the lake. I leaned in and kissed him.

He pulled back, "I'm sorry, I came in here to tell my job is done and I'll be leaving."

"But," I stuttered, "You never got your payment."

He smiled at me, "I don't want the money, I leave in the morning." He got up and left the tent. Flopping onto the bed I began to cry. I hid my face just in case someone would walk in. I heard Emma and Patten coming, I quieted my sobs, and pretended to be sleeping. Emma walked in giggling at something, she must have saw me and shushed Patten. 

"Patten, you should leave." I could hear Patten give Emma a quick kiss then feel his way out of the tent. "What's the matter?" She asked walking over to me.

"Holter's leaving tomorrow. I've fallen in love and he's leaving." She said nothing, I said nothing else either. After awhile she got up and left the tent.

 

Emma: 

How dare he, how dare he! I walked to Patten's tent, my dress flapping around me. "Patten?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Holter?"

"I don't know, what did he do?" 

"He broke my sister's heart. It's on me, don't say anything." I took his hand, it calmed me down.

"I wasn't going to say anything Emma. We will find him and knock some sense into him." He smirked and I smiled. We walked out of the tent together, me taking the lead. "I hear him at the waterfalls." In a moment I was in his arms, in another he was running. My heart pounded hard, how did he not hit anything or anyone? 

"I see him." He stopped running and set me down. "Stay here please." I then stormed to Holter, taking my sword out of its scabbard. 

"Are you here to kill me?" Holter asked, his back turned.

"Not if I have to. . . Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what I mean Holter, now -" he cut me off.

"I don't know why, I just . . . " He stopped talking and bowed his head. "I just thought that if I left she could focus on more important things. I'm a distraction, I don't belong here anyway. I know I even helped capture half of those slaves." He turned to face me. His face was stern but his eyes were solemn and sad.

"I can fix that. I command you to stay and be Melanie's right hand man, protect her at all times, disobey and I will kill you." I lied I could never kill him, though he broke my sister's heart, she would never forgive me. A look of doubt flashed on his face. I pointed my sword at him to show him I was serious. He turned back to face the small water fall. He didn't nod or shake his head. He must of called my bluff, and got up to leave. I let him, I turned to face Patten. He stood oblivious of what was happening. I walked back to Patten. 

"I warned him not to leave, that if he did I would kill him. He still might leave, I need you to watch him, and make sure he doesn't leave." Patten nodded. I lead him back to his tent he went in slowly and quietly. I could hear him tell Holter goodnight. I snuck back to my own tent. There Melanie was asleep, or so I think, on her bed facing away from me. I laid in my bed. I watched Melanie's slow breathing. How could he do this to such a sweet girl? He's right, he doesn't deserve her. Does Patten deserve me, or do I deserve him? No he's nothing like his younger brother, he's kind and honorable. I fell asleep with that on my mind.

 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{Authors Note}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
HOLTERS LEAVING!!!!! Hello my readers (if I have any lol). I repeat.... HOLTERS LEAVING!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!! Please comment what you think! And thank you for reading.


	15. Leaving

Melanie:

When I awoke everything was quiet outside my tent. I ran to Holter and Patten's tent. The flap was closed. I quietly peeked inside. Patten lay still asleep in his bed. Across from him was an empty bed. I ran to the pond. No one was there. Hope drained out of me, he left he actually left. After I had just began to really like him. I slumped back to my tent, Emma was gone. I dressed in a beautiful violet dress. Emma was at the table surrounded by many warriors, including Patten. Behind our tents was a small cliff. I climbed up the sturdy rocks and sat on the edge. I could hear Emma and the other warriors planning the attack. I heard my name mentioned a few times in the conversation, I don't really care.

"What are you looking at child." I jumped and turned around it was a big lion, "I'm sorry I scarred you."

"No it's fine." The lion walked over and sat beside me.

"What troubles you, young one?"

"A friend of mine had left."

"The elf." I nodded and looked out at all the tents. "Sometimes people have to leave when they feel they have no place among the ones around. They feel like they are good for nothing and that they are only in the way. He only left for your own good."

He was a wise old lion he was. Wait... "Aslan." I whispered, he smiled and nodded. I leaned over and patted his soft mane. "I never asked for this pain."

"Yes, the world does throws many turns in everyone's journey, but it wouldn't throw those things at you if it didn't think you could handle it."

"I can't handle it though, I just want to go home."

Aslan nodded, "If that is what you wish you may. If you remember where the cave was, travel there and you may go home." Aslan jumped off the rock ledge, and left me alone. Was he serious? Could I really go home. Me and Emma could get out of here, we don't need a part in any of this war. I had made up my mind, we are getting out of here.

It was about noon when Emma was done planning. There was a dummy set up out side of our tent. Emma was swinging her sword at it hitting it in the chest. I approached her and took a deep breathe. She turned and looked at me.

"What's up."

"I talked to Aslan and he said we can go home." I tried to remain calm, but I was bursting with excitement, "We can go back to the cave before anything bad happens."

Emma's face filled with disappointment, "We can't leave now, we were brought to Narnia to help the people."

"Yeah, but I don't think it's fair for us to suffer so much for people we don't even know."

"We know most of them. Plus they helped you escape, so we have to help them." I opened my mouth to say something but Emma stormed off. Well if she doesn't want to leave then I will. I was determined I would leave in a few hours.

In the tent I packed little things, so I could carry them all in a bag. All I packed was a few extra clothes, food, and my bow, arrows and dagger. I might need them, who knows what I could find. I wrote a note for Emma to find, but by the time she reads it I will be long gone. I swung the bag on my back carefully, for it still ached.

I quietly snuck up the stairs and into the fresh air outside. I looked around to see if someone could see me. No one was there, I began to sprint in the direction of the trees. I tried to run as fast as I could so not to be caught. I kept running till I almost passed out from lack of breathe. I stopped and leaned on one of the trees. It didn't feel like a normal tree, it felt like it had a heart. I quickly climbed into its branches and went to sleep, though the day had just started.

 

Emma:

I looked around to see Patten coming down the steps, carrying Holter on his back. I ran as fast as I could to get to them. "What happened?" I asked wearily.

"I found him on the ground a few miles away, he wasn't moving or talking, not even breathing. I did my best to give CPR, but he needs someone that can see what they are doing." I motioned some warriors to come help carry Holter to the nurses. 

"He needs immediate help!" I grabbed onto Holter's hand, it was cold, lifeless. We ran into the tent were the nurses were. The men set Holter down on a bed, the nurses pushed them out of the way and started to strip his clothing. I walked out of the tent, praying to Aslan that he would be alright. "Get Melanie!" I yelled. I waited for a long while, finally the little fawn Brooke came to me with a rolled up paper in her hand.

"I didn't find Melanie, but I found this on your bed." she handed it to me, I unrolled it slowly. Melanie's hand writing covered the page, it read:

Dear Emma,

I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I just couldn't take it anymore. This journey has been nothing but trouble. I mean you and I getting whipped, I almost drowned in a river. And now my heart has been ripped in half. I hope you and Patten have a better relationship than I ever will. I hope after you are done with all the war stuff will you choose to come back home, to see me, Mom, Grandpa, and Grandma. You are a good big sister and have always tried to look after me and tell me what to do in tough times, but not this time. I have made my own decision to go home. I don't care what you think of me now, but I hope you will honor my decision.

Love, your sister

Melanie

I dropped the letter on my lap. Melanie is more grown up than I thought. How dare she just leave me here. She is just as much part of this war as I am. Why should I stay to help by my self? Patten walked into the tent, and I realized I wasn't alone. If she wants to go home, fine, at least I have something to fight for. For some reason tears filled my eyes. Patten opened his arms and I ran into them. I guess the tears are from anger and hurt. I decided to write her a letter to show her that I wasn't going to let this affect my decision, and maybe tell her about Holter, and how he's about to die. The tears dried and I let go of Patten.

"Can you get me a piece of paper and something to write with?" he just nodded and went out of the tent. I thought about how to start the letter, and how to get it to her. Patten came back with a piece of paper, ink, and quill. I took them from his hands and sat down on the stone ground.

Dear Melanie,

I am disappointed to have gotten the letter you left, but I wont let that cloud my train of thought. I hope you have a nice journey, but I have some sad news. Holter was found outside, he was on the ground hurt, barely breathing. We don't know if he will survive his injuries. Guess what you took your potion and that might be the only thing to save him. If you still care about him come back.

Love always 

Emma 

I thought about how I could get it to her. I'll just send messenger to take it to her. I was about to leave the tent when Holter crashed through the entrance. I set the letter on my bed and ran towards Holter. His eyes were open and he was breathing was fast.

"They were going after her we need to find her, before its to late." We ran out of the tent, I left the letter. Patten had Holter slung across his shoulder. The was a loud thud and the ground shook. One of the warriors came running towards us.

"We're under attack. The elves have found us." I ran back into the tent and came out with my swords at hand and the letter stuffed in my pocket. I ran upstairs. When outside I could see miles and miles of elves, all armed. How did they find us?


	16. Peace of mind

Emma:

I stood starring out at the army of elves. Many Narnian warriors began to line up. Patten quickly pushed me back towards the stairs. Brooke ran out carrying metal armor. She quickly strapped me in the heavy metal, I could barely move. Another faun warrior brought me my shield.

Soon after they brought me a cream colored unicorn with a white mane, horn, and hooves. 

"Her name is Sema." I took her reigns.

"I'm happy to be of service." Sema said looking at me, I nodded in approval. I tried to get onto her back, but the heavy armor had me bound to the ground.

"I can't fight in this." I said looking to the warriors around me. They all looked surprised at my statement. I started to take the armor off and Brooke started to help. "I will have to have armor fitted after this battle." Brook stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Without the metal holding me down I easily got onto Sema. My hair was wild, in my face, I couldn't see.

"Brooke, give me your hair ribbon." She quickly untied her hair and handed me the ribbon. I put my hair into a sloppy braid and tied it.

Screams echoed off the ground and trees, followed by the silence of death. My heart pounded hard in my chest. An elf with many rings and a red cape stepped forward. "Oh, poor Narnian's, found at last." His vice was heavy with an accent I had never heard. A pang of arrogance emanated from him, it bothered me deftly. The elves proceeded in their attack, contracted by the Narnian's.

Sema coiled beneath me and sprang out into the battle. Everything was a blur of motion, nothing stood still. Blood covered my swords and the spray covered my body. Sema leaped over elves and kicked them in their heads, making them fall to the ground, death upon their features.

Sema leaped once more, making me fall off her and onto the ground. I stood and faced the elves around me. A female elf sneered than lunged forward, swinging her sword wildly at my head, I blocked it and stabbed her with my other sword. During her fall, the elf grabbed my mask and pulled it off. I threw back my head, showing the scars - murmurs of shock reached my ears from everyone around. 

Three other elves stalked forward, lunging and stabbing at the exact same moments. Patten ran out in front of me, blocking their attack. I moved to his side, and helped him kill the last one of the three. We drove the elves back, not stopping to rest or to worry we would be killed. I had already killed 19 elves, now 20, and so on. 

"Retreat!" I heard the elf with many rings yell. They obeyed, stopping their attack and ran for the trees.

"Behind y-" Patten said chasing after the retreating elves. I looked around me, searching for what he was trying to get me to see. Pain coiled through me. I spun around making the sword cut my back downward from my right shoulder to my left hip. Preparing my sword, I stabbed the elf behind me. The elf fell to ground, a creepy smile across his face.

Red dots flashed in my eyes. I felt my legs giving way. Trying to stay steady I -- everything went dark. Faint voices reached me, yelling to stay awake, yelling for me to stay alive. They were so far away, yet right in my ears. 

I welcomed the darkness that surrounded me, the peace that surrounded me.


	17. Please Live, I am Here

Melanie: 

The trees looked familiar. Have I been walking in circles? No! I can't be, hopefully. It was getting dark. There was a cabin in the distance. I sprinted towards the cabin. As I neared the door I realized, this is Holter's cabin. I swung the door open. The room was dark. I made my way to the fireplace and after ten try's I finally got a fire started. I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and sat by the fire waiting for some tea to warm up. 

After I finished my tea cuddled up on a cot. The wind howled outside. The moon lit up everything around the house.

When I awoke the fire was out. I got up and packed my things. My clothes were filthy from the day before. I searched through the drawers in Holter's room. There's got to be something I can wear. I finally decided on a green tunic. The tunic did not fit right, as it was made for a man. I pulled on some skin tight blue pants. I put on a pair of brown leather boots that came up to my knees. I wrapped a belt around my waist to make the tunic fit right. I wrapped a cloak around my shoulders then slung my quiver and bow over my shoulder and strapped my dagger and potion to my belt.

I walked towards the sound of rushing water. I soon came to a small stream. One foot in front of the other I carefully crossed the stream. Once on the other side I continued my journey. I walked for hours but I wasn't giving up. My goal is to make it to the cave by sun down. I tried to concentrate on the sounds around me instead of being cold. I could here footsteps coming towards me fast. I began to sprint. They were getting closer. I slowed down and loaded my bow. I swiftly turned around and aimed at the incoming target.

Before I released an arrow I saw Holter leaning on a tree. I put the arrow back in my quiver. Anger rose up inside of me.

"How'd you find me here and why?" I yelled frustrated. Holter seemed to weak answer. His breathing was heavy. He soon collapsed on the ground. I fast walked to his side. His face was all scarred and his clothes ripped and stained with blood. I knelt beside him. He held out his hand for me take, but I brushed it away. I quickly dug out my bottle and poured a drop into his mouth. There were no cuts left on his face only blood. He pried open his eyes, and stared at me. I tried to look away, but he cupped my face in his hands and turned it towards him. He pulled my head closer to his to kiss me. I pulled away and stood up.

"Now answer my question." I demanded. He quickly stood up.

"I came here for you. Emma is hurt and will die if you don't go back and help." Holter pointed to wear I strapped my potion.

I gasped, "How could I get there in time?" Holter's face suddenly lit up. He held up his hand to his mouth and whistled. There were wind gusts from above. Suddenly a griffin landed before me. Holter motioned to the griffin and smiled.

"Oh no no no!" I threw my hands up in the air and turned around. I took off at a full sprint. Soon I could hear Holter running behind me. He picked me up and turned went back. I kicked and hit him but he wouldn't put me down. He set me down on the griffin and quickly got on behind me. Before I could get off the griffin was soaring through the air. I grabbed on to the fur of the griffins neck and stuffed my face into the fur.

"It's not that bad, it's actually really fun." Holter yelled over the rushing wind. I turned my head and looked down. The ground seemed to be so far away. I again hid my face. "Don't look down." Holter encouraged. I sat straight up and looked at the passing clouds. It didn't seem as scary as looking down. A smile crept across my face and a laugh escaped from my mouth.

"See!" Holter yelled. In no time we made it back to the camp. I jumped off. Holter smirked, "I see you got into my clothes." I smiled and twirled. My smile faded when I saw the dead bodies scattered across the ground. Holter felt my shock and ushered me towards the entrance. Many guards stood watch. They bowed as I neared them. When inside many other people bowed to me. I made my way to my tent. Brooke stood outside the tent along with Gracie and Orson. Brooke smiled when she saw me.   
"How's Emma doing?" Brooke opened the flap for me to enter the tent. 

Together, Holter, Brooke, and I made our way back into the tent. Emma laid on a bed, eyes closed, a look of peace on her face. She was under blankets, but I could tell that her clothes were off. I slowly walked over to her, the closer I got, the more I wondered what was wrong with her. She looked perfectly normal, if not for the distorted scaring on her left side. "What's wrong with her?" A healer sucked in a shaky breath.

"Come see for your self." I followed her to the bed. She lowered the blankets on Emma's right shoulder, revealing a jagged scar.

"Is that it?" I asked, dumb founded.

"Not quite." The nurse then moved to the left side of the bed. She lifted the covers at Emma's left hip, revealing another scar that was like the other one. 

"So two jagged scars." I said, wondering what the problem was.

"No." She paused, "One big one. She was cut from her right shoulder to her left hip, damaging her spine in the process." The reality of what she said hit me like a truck. Emma might never walk again. I said nothing, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't walk either, my body just refused to move. Someone touched my back, making me jump.

"Sorry." Holter replied. He placed his hand on my back again, holding me there, supporting me. The more I looked at Emma, the more I saw the pain reflecting off her body, the pain that surged within. I walked over to the bed side and placed my hand on Emma's forehead, it was hot. 

"Does she have a fever?" I looked at the healer.

"I'm afraid so. We have tried our best to help her, but to no avail." I kissed Emma's forehead then whispered.

"I am here, and I will stay. I love you." I turned and walked out of the tent, followed by Holter. "Where will I sleep?" 

"In Patten and my tent, we won't be sleeping tonight." 

"Ok, I guess. Thank you, Holter." He smiled and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I should be thanking you. You have helped me see the real me, not just the cover." He kissed my forehead and we walked to his tent in silence.

"Good night, Holter."

"Good night." I went into the tent and got ready for bed, then getting into one of the beds, fell into a deep sleep.

I next morning I forced myself to wake up. I was alone in the tent. My stuff sat on a table. I stared at the bottle of red liquid. The juice of the fire flower, will heal any wound. Could it help for Emma's wounds and save her? I grabbed the bottle and sprinted towards Emma's tent. No one was near the tent. I crept inside. I opened the bottle and poured a drop in Emma's mouth. Now all I had to do was wait.

I ran back to my tent and grabbed my bow and arrows. I began shoot at one of the targets set up outside the tent. Holter came up behind me and watched. He just nodded every time I shot. He was soon standing behind me.

"Use the corner of your mouth as an anchor." I pulled the string back to my mouth. When I released the arrow shot with more power, the aim was still horrible. "That's ok. Remember to breathe." I took a deep breathe and let another arrow fly, it hit the middle of the target. I looked at Holter with a look of triumph, he just starred. 

"Melanie! I have to find her!" I heard Emma scream from the tent. I dropped my bow and ran in to see her. She was strapping on her sword over a torn dress she had put on.

"I'm here, Emma." She spun around, her eyes were crazed, her face sweaty. She let out a big breath and collapsed back on her bed. Emma's face was still scarred, but why? The liquid didn't heal her! 

"It healed her inside injuries, she can't let go of her outside image." I spun around to face Aslan.

"You could have helped her. Why weren't you there?"

He looked at Emma, she twitched. "She would not want my help, after I told her I let you go. She was and still is angry with me." 

"Why?"

"Her mind is closed to the idea of being healed, therefore she is not." 

"Stupid Emma." I looked down at her, she snored loudly. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"I have no clue." Aslan said flatly. "Shake her, maybe then she will wake." I just had to laugh, for such a wise lion, he said the funniest things. I did as he said.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Emma yelled, scarring me half to death. 

"Emma, when will you learn not to go into battle unprotected." she squinted up at me, then covered her eyes with her arm. 

"Sorry." she said flatly, then out of nowhere she hugged me.


	18. Healing

Emma:

I let go of Melanie and looked at her, she was beautiful as always. "Your in 'regular' clothes." I smiled, wanting more then ever to wear what she was wearing. 

"Yea, I stole them from Holter's house." She replied, smiling back. I stood looked around the tent. Everything had been moved to make room for my hospital bed. Holter was standing next to the entrance, a wide smile on his face.

"Where is Patten?" Holter's smile faded, he looked at Melanie then back at me. "What?" He hesitated then spoke.

"He. . . um, he . . . He is -" he was cut off.

"Right here." Patten came into the tent, his face solemn. I took a step forward, my legs were weak and I fell to the ground. Melanie rushed to me, followed by Patten and Holter.

"I'm ok, just weak." Patten let out a sharp breath and helped me up. He took my face in his hands and lightly kissed my forehead. I was too weak to do anything more then wrap my arms around his waist. He ended the kiss then wrapped his arms around me. I was happy, though slightly annoyed that there were more people in the room.

"I tried to heal you, but Aslan said that you were closed to the idea of being healed." Melanie said, she looked shaken. "Why?" 

"I thought you left, that you might have been dead, so what's the point in being healed, when your whole life is ripped from your heart." Melanie face brightened a little bit.

"I would still want you to live though." She half smiled.

"I know." 

"I can give you more! Maybe it will heal all of you this time!" Her face brightened up one hundred percent.

"Let's give it a try." I looked up at Patten who was smiling like an insane man.

"Wait." Aslan's deep voice echoed through the tent. "If we are in the healing mood, why not heal Patten too."

"Patten? What's wrong with you?" I asked concerned.

"I wasn't born blind. There was a fire in a stable, I let the horses go, but they trampled me almost to death. First I could see clearly, then it was just shapes, then shadows, then everything was black. I haven't seen anything since. Color has left my memory, I can remember nothing from being able to see." His words gave me a chill. Holter bowed his head, his face had the look of guilt

"He will heal you to." Melanie said nodding towards Aslan.

"Patten, are you ready to see again?" Aslan asked, Patten nodded slowly. Patten knelled in front of Aslan. Aslan brought up his paw and wiped it across his face. He took a step back as Patten blinked, his eyes were no longer hazed.

"Emma." His voice cracked, tears weld up in his eyes. He stood up and cupped my face in his hands. He looked hard at my face. "How could anyone do anything like that to you?" He brushed the scars across my cheek. 

"You can see me?"

"Yes, and you are beautiful." I got up on my tippy toes and kissed him. Aslan shook his mane in triumph. 

"Melanie! Your back! it can be healed!" she looked at the flask of red liquid, a gleam of hope in her eyes. She poured a drop into her mouth. She shivered for a second then felt her back, her eyes got big. Patten laughed at her expression, then looked at his surroundings. 

"Now your scars." Melanie said handing me the bottle. I held out my hand to grab it but it landed on the floor and shattered into pieces shaped like a lion, causing the red liquid to splash everywhere.

"Oh no!" Melanie cried knelling to try and save the potion. "I'm so sorry Emma."

"That's ok, I'll just wear my mask." I placed the mask over my scars. Tears filled my eyes but I would not cry. I tried to change the mood, "Can I change into something other than a dress?"

"Sure, you can wear some of my clothes." Patten said looking at my torn dress. I took his hand, and together we exited the tent. Hundreds of warriors peered at us, eyes wide. "Shall we?" I nodded and he took the lead to his tent.

 

Melanie:

I tried to clean up as much of the glass and potion as I could. After deciding it was pointless I left the tent and headed the rock ledge. I could here voices from inside the tent. They belonged to Emma and Patten. Not wanting to disturb them, I walked to Holter's tent. Holter was sitting on his bed starring at something he clutched in his hands. I walked over to and sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" Holter turned his head away.

"Patten was blind for so many years, and it was all my fault."

"What?"

"The fire. I started it. It was an accident, but I never forgave myself."

I grabbed his hand. He turned to look at me, I smiled. "It was an accident, those things happen."

"That's not all I did. My parents died in the fire trying to save me as Patten freed the horses. I was so overwhelmed by the guilt that I ran away leaving my newly blinded brother to fend for himself." Holter released the fist he held. Inside his hand was a picture. The picture was of a elven family: a mother, father, and two small boys. One still a baby cradled in the mothers arms, the other sat on the fathers lap.

"Have you tried apologizing to Patten?"

"I can't, because what I did is unforgivable and there's just no use." I laid my hand Holter's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me. I could feel the sadness in Holter. This was a wound my potion couldn't of healed. This depressing mood wasn't what I was expecting for this afternoon.

"Well, enough of this talk, lets go train." Holter looked at me like I was crazy.

"I just told you my biggest secret and you want to go train?" he sounded surprised, and hurt.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to sound heartless, but I didn't know what else to say." he just nodded, taking my hand, and lead me outside the tent.

 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{Authors Note}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
Hello my readers if I have any (lol). Do you think Patten should forgive Holter for what he did? Please comment, and thank you for reading!


	19. BURN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS, this is one of my favorite chapters :D Proceed

Emma:

This was NOT a good idea. Sparring Patten, who can see, is harder then sparring blind Patten. His eyes see everything, I mean everything. This is the third time he has beaten me, knocking my sword out of my hands, and my mask off my face in the same swing.

"Come on Emma! You beat me before!" he yelled from high in a tree, somehow he had gotten up there without me seeing. He jumped, flipping three times in the air before landing facing me.

"That was when you were blind! Close your eyes, then maybe I can beat you." he just laughed.

"That's never going to happen, I won't be able to see your beautiful face with my eyes closed." I sighed, he could charm speak, I had to admit. He slipped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. "What did you say?"

"What? I didn't say anything, maybe your hearing things." Patten closed his eyes and turned towered a bush.

"Stay here." he whispered.

"No. You will stay, you've had to many victories today." he just laughed. I walked towered the bush, preparing my sword.

"Run!" I heard someone yell. Three elves broke out in a drop dead sprint, I lunged after them, only to be tripped by something or someone. I looked back, a white haired elf was laying on her stomach. I spit vile and got up.

"Not going to run?"

"I don't run, and besides, broken ankle." I took her arm and helped her stand up.

"Come on." I pulled her arm, and she fell forward. "Patten?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me?"

"Sure." I looked back at the She-elf.

"What? Do I disgust you or are you going to take pity on me?" the she-elf asked with disgust. 

"I do not take pity on you, nor do you disgust me. I only wish to know what you guys were planning on." she averted her eyes from mine.

"We were planning nothing. They were placing me here so this could be a trap. So I didn't run away they broke my ankle." Patten walked up to us then.

"Yes, you called?" having him there calmed me.

"Our little friend here has a broken ankle." I gestured to the she-elf, her eyes got wide, like she was surprised to see Patten.

"Patten? is that really you?" the she-elf asked, almost scared. Patten stiffened, his eyes locked on the she-elf.

"What is your name?" he asked, looking from me to the she-elf, then back to me.

"Alana." she said in a soft tone.

"Alana? How? I thought you were dead ." The she-elf limped up to Patten and hugged him.

"I escaped, though you did nothing."

"I couldn't do anything, it was out of my power then." She kissed him, on the lips! Patten pushed her out of the way. I stepped between them hoping she could see the anger in my eyes. She looked me up and down with a scowl.

"I see." she snipped. Patten had a look of pure joy. "But she's ugly!"

"Oh, and your not?" her face changed three shades of red.

"BURN!" I yelled, they just looked at me in shock.

"What?" Patten and Alana asked at the same time.

"Its something people from my world say when someone has a good/funny comeback to an insult." Patten smiled.

"Burn. I like that. BURN!" he yelled. "Burn. . . buuurn. . . B-b-b-b-burn!. . . buurrrrrrrnn. . . I like that, I like that a lot." he kept saying it in strange ways, playing with it. I smiled and shushed him with a finger.

"Patten, not now, later." he frowned. Alana rolled her eyes. "And you miss, can walk just fine with that broken ankle. Come on." Patten took my hand and Alana's shirt back with his other hand. He kept whispering burn, like it was the only word he knew. We walked back to the stair way in almost complete silence, Patten was still playing with 'burn'.

We entered the camp, and I was getting of tired trying to figure out why Alana kissed Patten and how they knew each other. "I know that look." I looked up at Patten, he was starring at me.

"You've only been able to see for a little while, how do you know that look?" he smiled.

"It's when your trying to figure something out, but you can't, can you. And let me guess, your wondering why Alana kissed me." my expression must have given it away, because he laughed. "She was my girlfriend, apparently she didn't get the part of 'I don't want to see you again'." I smiled, he kissed my nose. We walked to the hospital tent.

"Nurse can we get this girls ankle fixed up." The nurse just stared at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was, helping my enemy. She nodded I left the tent leaving Alana. Patten followed behind me.

"You don't feel weird do you, it was a long time ago." I shook my head hiding the hurt. Why didn't he tell me earlier. I would've been fine with it. He just smiled. If he knew what I was thinking he wouldn't be smiling. This girl is no competition but I better keep my guard up because she is kind of pretty. Patten is a good person I shouldn't have to feel threatened. I shook the thought away as we neared my tent.

Melanie was inside sitting at the bed. She was reading a big book. She looked up when I walked in.

"What are you reading?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"History on Narnia. I'm trying to find some advantage we would have over the elves. I should just ask Holter but I think he's kind of mad at me."

"Why would he be mad?"

"I said something mean and hurt his feelings."

"Well, not to one-up you but I just found out Patten has an ex-girlfriend who kissed him, and she's super pretty." I tried to say it fast enough for her to not understand but I think she did.

"Just let me talk to her, and I don't think she'll try anything stupid." She tried to sound tough. I'm glad I had her. She went back to reading the book. "There is nothing about there weaknesses, but out advantage could be a surprise attack." She sounded so grown up.

"I thought you didn't want to be a part of this war."

"That's when I thought I couldn't help, but now I can, I am skilled at shooting and fighting with just my dagger." I smiled. 

"Oh really. So you wouldn't mind sparing with me right now." I wanted it to sound more like a threat than a question. She looked up from the book, her hand inching to her dagger. I pulled my sword from its sheath, stood up, and held it at ready. Melanie set down the book and stood up, a wicked smile played on her face. She inched closer to me and I backed away, out of the tent. 

"You know what isn't fair?" she swung her dagger at my thigh, I blocked it with the tip of my sword. 

"What?" She spun around, whipping me with her hair and proceeding to trying to stab my arm. 

"You have a sword - i have a dagger." she swung again. I had to move, she would get the upper hand if I didn't. She had her on type of style when swinging. She jabbed at my shoulder but I quickly dodged it. My sword whipped through the air and scratched her arm. She held her opposite hand against her wound.

I dropped the sword "I'm so sorry, I didn't..."

Before I could finish she quickly said, "It's ok, I will deal with it, I am tough, I will have to learn to deal with it." She gave me a fake but strong smile. "Now I strike." she lunged forward barely missing me. Dropping the dagger, she tackled me and we fell to the ground.

Giggling she rolled off of me. Patten and Holter neared us. I could hear Patten trying to explain the meaning of burn.

 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{Authors Note}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNN


	20. The Attack

Melanie:

"Ok, I'll ride in on a griffin and be the lookout." I leaned on the table.

"Are you sure about that?" Emma asked. I nodded hesitantly. I wanted to be helpful, this would be helpful. "Alright everyone know what they're doing." Emma scanned the crowd, each head nodded. "We attack tonight." Every person left the table except Emma, Holter, Patten, and me. We all looked at each other, uncertain. I doubted our plan would work, but we must be positive and believe. 

The camp was busy. People were running around getting weapons and armor. Emma and I got our own armor fitted. It was the lightest but toughest armor they had so it would have to do. I practiced shooting and fighting in the armor, it was comfortable. Gracie, Orson, and Finel all had armor on as well, which suited them. Brooke had her own little bow but no armor I guess she was the look out.

It began to grow dark. Everyone gathered outside, our only light was from the moon. Patten and Emma were hugging as Alana stood behind them watching. She had decided to help in the attack, and was efficient in fighting. Someone tapped me one the shoulder. Holter stood behind me. I wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"I'll see you when this is over." He looked down at me. Cupping my chin in his hands he kissed me gently on the lips. It was warm and soft. I didn't want to leave, but it was time. I walked over and got onto the griffin waiting for me.

"Ready your majesty." He asked.

"I'm ready." the beast took off into the sky leaving the other soldiers on the ground. Other griffins with riders arose after me. I could not see very much it was too dark. I tried not to look down into the darkness, instead I looked up at the stars in the sky. We rode silently in the night.

After an hour or so we circled over the city. Most of the streets were quiet, good so far. We landed on an empty tower. I could see no elven soldiers. The griffins flew away and left us. No one said anything we just did what we planned. It was strange, even in the streets there were no soldiers. Maybe they knew we are here and they are going to attack. We slipped silently down the alleys. We were looking for where the king elf lived.

It wasn't very hard to find. There was a tower at the biggest building in the city. Climbing it wasn't hard either, there were many window ledges to grab onto. At the top was a big room filled with many barrels. Alcohol a very flammable substance. One by one we rolled the barrels out onto the balcony. One of the Minotaur men picked it up and leaned it on the ledge. One of the fauns lit it on fire and it was thrown over the ledge into the streets. The wooden houses burst into flames. I fired flaming arrows at houses farther away. There were screams from people down below.

We quickly scampered down the building as elves were running to put out the fires. I tried to get the attention of the guards by shooting arrows at them. It worked. They forgot about the fire and started chasing us. We ran north trying to get the attention of everyone. Once outside the city we led them to an open field the miles away. We stopped and turned around, the guards were running out of the city with their weapons. Good. We stood waiting for the right time. The elves were coming in on us, we looked outmatched.

I lit a arrow on fire and shot it into the air. It landed exactly in front of the king elf's horse. The horse reared to a stop. The other elves stopped behind him. Suddenly hundreds of torches were lit around us, with the light of the torches, the moon, and the city I could see the elves clearly.

Someone in the distance yelled, "Now!" The Narnian army surrounded the elves. "Attack!" The Narnians charged towards the elves, who were left defenseless. I saw Emma riding a cream unicorn, charging straight towered the elf king. I nocked another arrow and looked for my next victim. Gambit ran towards me and I jumped on his back. I shot arrows at the incoming elves.

 

Emma: 

I charged on Sema, we headed straight for the elf king. Many elves tried to stop Sema but she pushed through. I had made it to the king. With all my might I slashed at his head. He easily blocked it. Use his speed he scampered away into the crowd of people fighting.

I leaped off Sema's back and fought my perusing elf. He fell quickly and I proceeded to find the king. He was hidden among the people or bodies. Many dead elves and Narnians began to pile up. A female elf jabbed at my side but I quickly dodged it. An arrow soared through the air and hit the woman right in the chest. She fell heavily to the ground. I turned to the direction it came from. Melanie stood loading another arrow at an elf near me. It soon stabbed into the elf's gut. She pulled out her dagger and was fighting another elf.

I had killed a least four more elves when I finally saw him. The king elf was fighting off three Narnians at once. I ran towards him. I was stopped four feet away by another elf.

"Look out!" Melanie yelled shoving me to the ground. An arrow and planted itself right in Melanie's right shoulder. She fell to the ground. The elven king had a bow and hand was had aimed it at me.

"Melanie!" I grasped my sword and charged at the elf. He had dropped the bow and had two swords at ready. With my one sword I slashed and jabbed at the king, however, I was not successful he dodged and deflected everything I threw at him. He swung his sword at my head but I blocked it. He pushed his sword harder down on me. My stance was soon turned to a kneel. I could hold on no longer and neither could my sword for it soon broke in two. I fell backwards. He held the sword close to my chest.

I closed my eyes waiting for the sword to go through my chest but it didn't. There was a loud roar. It was Aslan! He pounced onto the elf king, knocking him over. He sunk his teeth into the elf's neck. I tried to look away as the blood gushed out.

I got up and ran to Melanie. She laid on the ground, gasping for air. I knelt beside her. She grabbed onto my hand and squeezed. She tried to say something but didn't have the energy.

"Melanie, you're ok, you're going to make it just keep your eyes open."

 

Melanie:

Everything was blurry. It was hard to breath. A stinging pain swelled up in my shoulder I could see a distant light. I didn't know if the sun was rising or the light of death. I tried to keep my eyes on Emma, who had tears falling from her eyes.

"Melanie!" I heard a voice yell. Holter had knelt beside me. His face was clear, as everything else was now blurry. I lifted my hand placed it in his hair. I pulled his head down and close to mine. I planted a warm kiss on his lips. He did not pull his head back just kissed me for a long time. Tears dripped from his eyes onto my face. I had never seen him cry before it made me feel happy that he was crying over me but sad that I had hurt him once again.

I managed to talk, "I'm... sorry... to hurt you." I looked at Emma for her to know I was talking to her too. I could feel a warm, dark sensation come over me. The distant light grew closer and brighter. I closed my eyes and entered the relaxing sleep.

 

Emma:

I looked up at the person next to me, it was Patten. He helped me up and into his arms. I cried, everyone around us began to kneel, even the elves. A single elf stood, I looked at her. Her eyes were scared, but her stature was calm. She came closer, and I could see who it was. Alana. Hatred, fear, vanquish, and pure madness welded up inside me. When she was a foot away from me she knelt down on one knee.

"Emma, I know that you aren't queen yet, but I ask you to take my sword. Make me your vessel, your right hand woman." She held up her sword to me and I took it. My anger washed away.

I placed the tip of her sword on her forehead. "Rise, take your sword. You are now my vessel." She took her sword. Aslan came up to us.

"Take Melanie to her tent." He left, not saying anymore. Six warriors came from around us, including Holter, and picked her up. We made the slow process back to our camp, Alana kept close to my side the entire time. Patten held my hand, giving me the strength I needed to continue. We all made it to the stairs and I stopped.

"Elves, Narnian's, may we be alone underground. Do not fight, as we are under one rule." I said in as loud of voice that I could muster.

"My Lady, do you want me to come or stay?" Alana asked.

"Come, you can go anywhere you wish." We made our way down the stairs, and I prayed to God that Melanie was alive.


	21. Gifts

Melanie:

I pried my eyes open from my deep slumber. Emma and Holter were leaning over my head. Emma's eyes were filled with tears. 

"What happened?" I sat up slowly feeling sore.

Emma wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "Your okay." I patted her back. I raised an eyebrow at Holter. After Emma finished squeezing my arms Holter hugged me.

"So what happened to me after I was shot?"

They looked at each other weather or not deciding to tell me what happened. Finally Emma stepped up, "Come, we'll show you." She had a smile on her face. I followed them up the stairs and outside. There were many elves and Narnians camped out. There was a white sled with reindeer hooked up to the front. A big man with a white beard stood talking to Aslan.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Ah well your awake! I have something for you." He dug around in a bag on the slay. He turned around and handed me a bottle full of the red liquid, two curved daggers made of gold, and a brown quiver full of arrows. "This quiver will never run out of arrows so you need not worry. Now Emma." Emma took a step forward. The man handed Emma a big sword, it was bigger than the one she inherited from Uncle Peter. She unsheathed the weapon, the blade was pure white with a black stone on the edge of its hilt. He then handed her two other smaller swords."These three swords are of ancient elvish make, they will never break so long as you use them for good." he then turned to Patten. "Patten." he dug through his big bag once again and pulled out another sword, a smaller sword than Emma's big one, and it gleamed silver. 

"Emma! We can be healed!" I spat out, realizing that I had just regained the potion.

"Yes, yes, but first, Holter." The man said, then I realized, he is Santa. He pulled out a blue wooden bow and a quiver. Hotter smiled at Santa, thanking him for the gift. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have an entire field of people that have gifts in this bag." 

"Thank you, Santa." Emma and I said in unison. We went back down the stairs and into Emma and my tent. Patten unsheathed his sword, it was a light silver. 

"Emma, you can be healed." I said excited. 

"Yes, I can." I handed her the flask and she pored a drop in her mouth. "It feels weird." her skin shed away, and beneath was a perfect structure of her face. She lifted her left arm and felt her right shoulder. "The scar is gone!" she said excited. Patten went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They spun in a circle, Emma seemed to float across the floor. She then took her mask and snapped it in two. We laughed. 

 

Emma:

I'm healed. I twirled around once again with Patten, his eyes never leaving mine. Hotter went to Melanie, and the two kissed. I smiled, never wanting this moment to end.

"We should have a dance!" Melanie said walking to her suit case, pulling out her blue dress. 

"I couldn't agree more." I said, my smile getting wide. Gracie came into the tent, followed by Finel, they both carried bones the size of a Centaur in their jaws. Gracie dropped hers on the ground with a big thump. 

"Look what we got from Santa!" she said wagging her tail. I pet her long fur. 

"Can you spread the word of a dance?" she looked at Finel. 

"Of course we can." she then picked up her bone and the both of them left the tent. 

"You are so beautiful." Patten whispered in my ear, I could feel blood rushing to my face. "I never want to leave your side again." He kissed my cheek, I could tell that my face was a bright red. 

"How long have we been in Narnia?" I asked Melanie. 

"I don't know, a month?" she said shrugging.

"Has it really been that long?" I asked in surprise. 

"48 days to be exact." Aslan said walking into the tent. "The two of you have grown much sense you entered the cave that led you here." He sat in the entrance. "I heard you guys are putting on a dance."

"Yes, if that is all right." Melanie said.

"It is perfectly fine, and then in three days we will head to the ruins and start building the new castle that you will rule. If that is what you want." I looked at Melanie and nodded. She smiled and nodded too.

"What of Patten and Holter?"

"They may be your kings. Then it is settled, we will leave in three days and you two will be the new queens of Narnia." He got up without another word and left the tent. 

"Do you really want me to be your king?" Patten asked.

"There would be no other person." I replied. "Now, the two of you leave! We have to get ready for the dance!" Melanie and I pushed the brothers out of the tent, leaving them speechless.


	22. Unity

Melanie:

I did not feel like wearing the same blue dress I had worn last time. We searched some of the stores at the elven city. I found a beautiful purple dress with white lace. Emma was wearing a green, long sleeved dress, with lace on its sleeve and bottom of its skirt. I put her hair into a side braid, ending at the top of her waist. I was bare footed, but that didn't bother me much, I would have no shoes that would match anyways, Emma was bare footed too. 

"Santa said that winter is almost done with. It will be spring soon." Emma said smiling. I smiled too, thinking of warm weather. We exited the tent together, hearing the sound of music to guide our way. In a large cavern towered the back of the cave, the Narnians and elves were gathered together. They were dancing and singing, and just having a good time. 

"I present to you, Lady Emma, and Lady Melanie!" a short fawn yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed down. I searched the crowed for Holter, he stood at the far end smiling. He wore a white tied shirt, and brown paints with dark brown boots. His shirt was untied enough to where you could see his chest. Emma left me then, heading towered Patten.

"My Lady." people would say as I passed them. I finally made it to Holter, he wrapped me in his arms, kissing my lips lightly. 

"I've missed you." he whispered in my ear.

"We've only been apart for a couple hours, how could you have missed me?"

"You know nothing of my mind." he said, pulling me out onto the dance floor. We flew across the ground, slipping between people, animals and other creatures of Narnia. I kept stepping on Holter's feet, he would only laugh a little and keep dancing. 

I saw Patten and Emma dancing to the right, Holter moved in that direction. When we were close Holter took my hand and spun me out of his arms and back into them in a swift motion. Patten laughed and said, "What a show off, Emma and I could do better though." He then took Emma's hand, spun her around in a circle, then spun her out of his arms and back into them, Emma's eyes wide the entire time. 

"Oh brother, where did you learn that?" Holter asked. I gave Emma a brief eye widened look, she did the same and we had a moment of understanding. We had chosen the only two buffoons to date in Narnia.

"I had always known how to do it Holter." Patten said back, then he kissed Emma's Cheek. He must have whispered something in her ear, because her face went bright red. I smiled and leaned into Holter, happy that the war was finally over. He set his head on mine and we spun around like that. 

 

Emma:

Melanie and Holter looked so cute together, it could almost make someone puke. I looked into Patten's eyes, they were no longer hazed over, and were a light grey. We spun around again and again, moving away from Melanie and Holter. We saw many people that we knew, like Alana, she was dancing with another elf, and they were smiling. It was good to see her like that. Then Patten kissed me. I didn't stop him, I only kissed back, hopping that this moment would last forever. It of course was my first kiss... And it was amazing. 

Patten ended the kiss, sadly, and looked in my eyes. "Where were you when I was about dead?"

"What time?" He asked sarcastically, I smiled and shook my head.

"Please answer the question." he nodded and took a deep breath in.

"I was off hunting for more elves who were in the woods. I remember that day, it was cold, and I didn't know if it were day or night, but I just kept thinking of you." he paused. "I killed my own kind, 13 other elves that were in the woods." he closed his eyes. I got up on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly, he pulled me closer to him, picking me up off of the ground. I heard someone dog whistle, and I could feel Patten smile under my lips. "Holter sees us."

"Let him see us, let everyone see us." Patten set me down, and we continued to dance, as though nothing had just happened. "If you are to be king, and I am to be queen, that means we must get married." he looked at me, surprised. 

"Why is that?" he asked, spinning me once again.

"Well, it would just be a little weird, that's all, and I wouldn't see anyone else here that I would marry, more or less date." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. 

"I will marry you, but you Melanie might have to push Holter into it." he said laughing. "So, would this then be an engagement party?" I looked at him surprised. 

"I'm engaged?" I asked, I did just ask him to marry me, and he did just say yes, but I was thinking more of later on, not in a couple minutes. I told him what I thought, he just laughed at me. 

"Then it is an engagement party!" he said exited. "I am engaged to the most beautiful woman alive." He kissed me again, and the music ended. I took his hand in mine and we made our way to a round table, Holter and Melanie were sitting there laughing about something. I sat next to Melanie, and Patten sat next to me. "Are we going to tell them or not?" he asked, whispering in my ear. 

"Do you want to start?" I whispered back. 

"Sure." He looked at Holter and Melanie, took a deep breath, and started to talk. "Emma and I are engaged. She was thinking, that if, Holter, you and me are going to be kings, that it would be weird to not be wed. You and Melanie have known each other much longer then Emma and I, so therefor I say, get married." They just sat there, not saying a thing, then Melanie smiled.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" I smiled at her enthusiasm. Holter looked at her surprised, and smiled sheepishly at that idea. 

"I mean, we wouldn't be married until a couple more months, or however long it takes to build the castle." I said, easing the tension between the four of us. Patten took my hand, and smiled at me. Won the war, had my first kiss and got engaged all in the same day! What will be next?

 

Melanie:

I didn't know what to expect next, it all seemed to crazy at the moment to do anything. The waters brought out the food, and we started to dine, it was wonderful food, I had to admit. Holter was tense the rest of the night, and I didn't know what to do to ease it. Emma looked just as flustered as I was, which didn't help with Holter, but Patten, he was just happy. Nothing seemed to faze him, it was strange. 

The food was getting cold, I wasn't that hungry, and they kept bringing more and more food out. "Tomorrow, we pack up camp, then the next day we leave to build the castle." I said, trying to create small talk, it worked. 

"It will be so strange leaving this place, after all we've been through." Emma said. 

"And the good times will continue to roll in." Patten said, Holter grunted, and I "punched" him in the arm.

"I mean, yea, the good times, so much fun." Emma and I laughed while Patten got up and messed up Holter's hair. Holter tried to push Patten off of him, but Patten was too strong to move. He finally got a little chuckle out of Holter and let go. Holter gave Patten a look that said "If you do that again, I will kill you." I took Holter's hand, it was warm, and fit mine perfectly. 

"So about getting married..." I tried to find the right words to say.

"You don't want to get married do you?" Holter spun me out of my chair and back onto the dance floor.

"It's not you, it's just I don't think I'm ready, I mean I'm only fifteen years old and you're seventeen."

"I understand, we are too young." He smiled, "Plus, I won't make a good king." I nodded, though I was debating on wither or not to fight that last reason. I didn't. He twirled me once again. I planted a small kiss on his cheek.

 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{Authors Notes{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
Hello my readers, if there are any (lol). So Emma and Patten are getting married! Omg! What do you guys think?


	23. Packing

Melanie: 

I woke up early in the morning, hearing the call of orders all through camp. Emma was still in her bed and I shook her awake. "Yea, what?" she asked yawning. 

"It's time to start packing." she stretched and got up, rubbing her face. 

"Did I really get engaged last night?" she asked, I nodded.

"Yep! At sixteen! What is mother going to say. Grandma and Grandpa would be so proud." I said sarcastically, she smiled smugly at my remark. I got into the clothes that I stole from Holter's house, and Emma got into the clothing Patten gave her. Emma tied her hair into a loose braid, were I just left my shoulder length hair down. I strapped my new daggers and potion to my waist and the quiver of arrows over my shoulder along with my bow. "Oh by the way, me and Holter are not engaged, yet." Emma said nothing only nodded.

"I've been thinking, you know in every story I've read, the sword's all have names. My swords need names, I mean its just a thought." she strapped her white sword at her waist, and the two smaller swords to her back. 

"Why? A sword is just as powerful as the wielder. If you want to name them, though, you can, but not now, we have to pack." I said walking around the tent. 

"What do we pack though, we really have nothing." she said looking around. 

"True, well then lets get the tent put down." I said, Emma agreed and we started taking down the tent. It wasn't hard, but it took forever. After the tent was down, and everything that was in the tent was in bags, or chests we went to Holter and Patten's tent. They were sitting on their things, Holter was playing with a piece of straw, and Patten was studying his sword. 

"Hey." Emma and I said, almost at the same time. Patten and Holter perked up at the sound of us coming. Patten rushed over to Emma while Holter came up to me. We kissed for a second, then it was done. 

"I see you guys are packed and ready to go." I said looking at their things. 

"Yep, and we were just waiting for something to do." Holter said, looking at Patten. He was standing behind Emma, his arms around her waist, his head on hers. She looked annoyed at his stance, but made no move to stop him. 

We left their things to see everyone, elves and Narnians, taking down the tents. It was hectic, everywhere we went orders were being thrown around, people doing things, it never slowed or tired. We left the cavern. Outside was quiet no person in site. I didn't know why we were out here, but I felt that it was important. Aslan came into the opening and we went over to him.

"I want you four to leave today, I am guessing you guys are all packed." we nodded and looked at each other, wondering what to say. No one had anything.

"Why do we leave today?" Patten asked.

"Because, you four are needed to start the building process. With the entire army, and the elves, the trip there will take two weeks. You four can make it there in less then one, if you travel fast enough." I looked at Emma, she was looking at Aslan. 

We rushed back down the stairs and grabbed our stuff. We saddled up Gambit, Sema and two other "normal" talking horses.

"Wait for us." Gracie yelled running up the stairs. She was followed by Orson, Finel, and Brooke. Brooke had a small bag slung over her back, she looked so cute. Patten and Emma rode on Sema, Holter and I on Gambit, and Brooke rode on Gracie's back. The two "normal" horses carried our things. And we were off.

 

Emma:

Patten's arms wrapped around my waist as we rode away from the camp. Sema leaped over rocks and fallen tree trunks, making me almost sit on Patten's lap. Melanie and Holter would laugh every time that happened, it was just awkward for me. Patten didn't seem to mind, but what would I expect from my fiancé. That was a strange thought, Patten is my fiancé.

We rode until dusk, then we set camp. Melanie and Holter were cooling off the horses as Patten and I gathered fire wood. Brooke laid our blankets out on the cold ground, it would be our first night together, all twelve of us. After everyone was done with their jobs we gathered around the fire. Holter began to sing a song in the elven language. Patten soon joined in, his voice deep and beautiful.

The fire danced with the sound of their voices, making different shapes and scenes. I leaned into Patten, my eyes getting heavy. The song slowed into a lullaby, I wanted to stay there forever, but the moment couldn't last, and the song ended. Patten wrapped a blanket around me and kissed my forehead. I fell to sleep, remembering Patten's voice, and the fires dance.

I woke up enclosed in someone's arms. I tried to move, but the arms held me at bay. I picked up my head and saw that I was laying on top of Patten, he's eyes closed and a bundle under his head as a pillow. I tried to move my arms out from under me, I managed to get one out from between us, but the other was lodged there, stuck. I pocked his side, trying to get him up. It didn't work, he just twitched a little. I let out a frustrated breath, how that woke him up I have no clue.

"Huh? Yea? What's going on?" He muttered, yawing. He looked at me. "Sorry." he let me go. I rolled off him with a big huff, landing on the cold hard ground. He sat up, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm okay." I said, standing. I looked over at Melanie, who was laying next to Holter, who was laying next to Brooke. "How did I get on top of you?" I asked, confused.

"You did that, I just didn't protest." he said smiling sheepishly. 

I shook everyone else awake. Melanie and Holter went hunting and soon came back with a deer. We cooked the meat over the fire and we each had our share. Afterwards, we packed up our things and continued on our journey.


	24. New Home

Emma:

We had arrived at the place for the castle in exactly one week. Aslan was there waiting for us.

"How did you beat us?" Melanie asked surprised.

Aslan just chuckled to himself. "Welcome, to your new home." He turned and looked at a giant castle.

"It's all ready built!" I said in surprise, looking at the beautiful castle, it was made out of stone brick, 10 stories tall, not including the basement, which I'm guessing there is one.

"Yes, now come." Aslan turned and went up the hundreds of steps that led to the castle. We followed slowly. Once at the top I stood in awe at the pure beauty of the building. Six warriors guarded the gate way, we passed without another glance and into a beautiful court yard.

Patten grabbed my hand as we made our way through the garden and into the castle. It was even more beautiful on the inside then it was on the outside. White column's held up the ceiling, at the end of the room there was a grand piano! Aslan saw the excitement in my eyes. "Yes, it is a grand piano, made just for you." He led us to the stair way. "Emma, and Melanie, your rooms are on the top floor, western wing, if that is okay."

"It's fine." Melanie said, smiling at me.

"Patten and Holter, your rooms are on the same floor, but in the eastern wing, not the western. And Brooke, Gracie, Orson, Finel, you guys can sleep anywhere you want. " Patten squeezed my hand, when I looked up at him, he was smiling like a maniac. A really handsome maniac. "Go, look around, everything is yours. You also have fresh clothing in your rooms. Bathing room is downstairs." He left us then, going back outside.

We walked up the stairs in silent, taking everything in. By the fifth floor I couldn't take another step, therefore Patten carried me. Holter offered to carry Melanie, but she was too proud and stubborn to take the offer. The two elves never seemed to tire, they kept climbing and climbing up the stairs Brooke on their tails Melanie kept up with them the whole way. Then we finally made it up to the tenth floor. We separated ways, sadly, and found our rooms. "Brooke, you can stay in my room if you would wish."

"Thank you, your Majesty." we walked down a beautiful hallway full of paintings and sculptures of different people and things. We finally made it to the end, Melanie had already found her room, and this was the last room. I opened the two doors and entered into a white room with trees painted on the walls. It was so beautiful. At the far end of the room a king sized bed with a pale blue comforter.

"I'm guessing this is our room." I said, looking down at Brooke, she smiled. I walked over to the bed and plopped face down into the soft sheets. I didn't wan't to move, I was so tired. I forced myself to get up though, and search through the room. I found a walk in closet, full of dresses and regular clothes too. "Brooke, there are little girl clothes and other stuff for you." I said finding clothes too small for me. 

"There is?" she came into the closet and looked at the clothing, it would fit her perfectly. 

"You know, we should take a bath. Aslan said the bath room was one floor below the main floor. Should we go?" I asked Brooke who pulled a small silk dress out of a box.

"Sure, I would love to get clean, after the ride here on Gracie." we picked out clothing that we could wear about anywhere, and it would be comfy. Then we made our way back down stairs and into the bath room, which took almost an hour to get there. Once I opened the two wooden doors, steam came out, and warmth covered me. Brooke's hooves clicked on the stone floor as we entered. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room as I took a look around. I pool of water stretched out in front of me, it looked deep but I wasn't sure. I slowly took of my clothes and went into the water.

My feet touched soft stone, making me slip a little. I walked further and further, the water rising with every step. The water was waist deep when I stopped, hearing a splash further on. I tried to see who or what it was that was making the noise. Then out of nowhere, someone grabbed my ankle and drug me under the water. I splashed and squirmed to get out of the persons grasp, to get some air. When my head finally touched the surface, I was swimming in deep water. Patten's head popped up next to mine, an evil smile on his face. 

"You little!" I said, splashing him with water. 

"What did I do, My Queen?" he asked innocently, a sparkle in his eyes.

"You . . . you are one crazy person." I finally said, then I dove into the water. I swam to the shallow end of the pool, I was completely naked, and I was in the same room as my fiancé. "Brooke, can you get my bra and underwear? Please?" she looked at me and nodded, climbing out of the water. She came back and gave me my clothing. I quickly put it on, trying to keep my body hidden in the water. Once I was done I dove back into the water and headed for deeper water. 

"Back already?" Patten said as I came up for breath, he swam closer to me, his silvery white hair covering his face. 

"Yes, I'm back. I want to get clean." I said floating on my back. He came up to my side and placed his hands under my back, keeping me afloat. "You better have underwear on." he chuckled and floated on his back next to me. He was wearing something like black swim shorts. 

It was the first time I had seen him without a shirt. He was well built, a six pack, strong muscles, just overall handsome. He had a pale glint to his skin tone, making him look like the moon. His eyes were closed, a picture of ease. 

"So." he said, breaking the silence. "We live in a humongous castle, and are going to rule this kingdom." he sighed and rolled over into the water. He popped back up right in front of me. 

"Yes, I suppose we are." I said, looking into his grey eyes. He pulled me closer to him, keeping us afloat with only his legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He spun us around in the water, as though we were dancing, his arms around my waist the entire time, keeping us connected. 

"Hold your breath." I did as he said and we sunk into the water. We touched the bottom of the pool. The water was dark, I couldn't see anything, I could only feel Patten's arms around me. Then, just as my lungs were burning, he kissed me, blowing more air into my lungs. We stayed under the water for, I don't know how long, before swimming to the surface. 

"That was amazing." I said, gasping for air. He smiled. 

"Are you clean?" 

"You could say that." He kissed my forehead, then taking my hand, he lead me to the shallow end of the pool. Brooke was sitting there, brushing her hair. 

"Patten!" she said surprised, her eyes wide, it was quite funny to see. She got up and went to a shelf, when she came back she held two towels. "Here." 

"Thank you, Brooke." I said, wrapping the towel around my waist. Patten ruffled his hair with the towel as he climbed out of the pool, I followed. He put on a pare of pants, no shirt. I put on a forest green dress, with black ribbon at the waist line. It had a low back, but a high neck line, it was very beautiful on the hanger, I loved it.

We walked out of the bath room together, holding hands. We walked the hallways, opening every door on every floor. We found a three story library, full of books, big and small. I wanted to stay there for ever, but we left, heading for the next floor. We found Holter and Melanie in Holter's room, playing checkers. We stayed there for a while, talking, but soon it was time for bed. So back into my humongous room, and as sleep overtook me I was happy.


	25. Coronation

Melanie:

It took me three weeks to memorize the important parts of the castle. From my room, to Emma and Holter's room, to the bathroom, dining room, court yard, library, and garden. The garden is my most favorite part of the castle besides my gigantic room. Many beautiful flowers bloomed, giant trees stood tall, and the small lake rippled with life. Many shiny fish swam in it; dolphins, seahorses, rainbow fish, and even mermaids. I would stop and talk to them sometimes. My favorite was a ten year old mermaid with blonde hair and brown eyes, she could talk anyone to death but I like trying to keep up with her liveliness.

I peeked through Emma's door. She didn't noticed. She was standing in front of a full length mirror. She twirled in a sea green dress that dragged along the floor. She glanced at the door as it squeaked open. I ducked behind it and sprinted back to my room. I looked through my own closet. There were enough dresses to last me a lifetime. After hours of searching I found a violet dress with long sleeves, golden lase and a long back the dragged behind me. I twirled in the dress like Emma did, and began to dance around with an invisible partner to imaginary music. I could hear a giggle outside of my room. Quietly I ran over to the door and swung it open. Holter fell into my room with no more door to hold him up. I grabbed his arm and helped him up. He just rubbed his and smiled, embarrassed.

"It's not nice to spy on a lady." I tried to say in my most formal accent.

"Well, I just thought you needed a dance partner." He bowed and held out his hand, "May I?"

I grabbed his hand, "You may." He stood up and pulled me close. We waltzed around the room. I gazed into his eyes and never wanted that moment to end. As I laid my head on his shoulder, there was a small knock on the door. Holter dashed behind the door as I pulled it open.

Brooke stood in the doorway. "Do you know where Holter is, I'm supposed to help him get ready but can't find him anywhere?" I glanced at Holter, who was flat against the wall, he lifted his finger to his lips.

"Nope I haven't seen him." I lied to my best ability. It must have convinced her because she left.

"What was that about?" I asked closing the door.

"She wants me to dress up nice for the coronation." Holter got a look of horror on his face.

"And what's so wrong with that?"

"I just don't think I can do it."

"Do what?"

"Be king."

"You won't be a full king unless we marry and we talked about that, but you are being crowned king, and whether you like it or not you're going to dress up." Holter shrugged. "Now go." I opened the door and pointed. He slumped out the door and I shut it behind him. I danced around the room once again, twirling around again and again. Emma would be married in six weeks, I have to get my dance ready for the royal ball tonight. I practiced my elegant walk and even plopped a book on my head and made it balance. I curtsied to myself in the mirror. I practiced for a while longer and then there was a knock at my door.

"Melanie?" it was Emma.

"Yes?" I opened my door and let her in, she looked absolutely stunning.

"The metal workers are finished with our crowns and want us to come down to make sure everything is the way we want it." Her face was excited, I looked behind her and saw Patten and Holter standing there. We left my room and headed all the way to the bottom floor, way in the basement. Two large men pulled out two silver crowns. One of the men holds out a silver leaf crown with little flowers made of small diamonds. He handed it to me and a small hand mirror. I placed the crown on my head it was beautiful on me and fit perfectly. I handed it back to the man as loud bells rung outside. Emma, Patten, Holter, and I ran up the stair to the cathedral. We waited at the entrance as people started to fill up the seats. I could hear a piano begin to play. Patten and Emma walked out first. Patten escorted Emma down the isles. I wrapped my arm around Holter's as we began to walk down the isle. There were two giant thrones that overlooked the others. Emma walked up and stood in front of the one on right. I stood in front of the other one. Aslan walked up to the altar were we stood. He smiled at us and turned around.

"My fellow Narnians and elves," his voice boomed, "we gather to celebrate the crowning of our new queens."

Brooke and Alana walked down the isle carrying pillows that held our crowns. They stood in front of the altar. Brooke pulled my crown of the pillow and walked up to me. I bent down so she could place it on my head. I glanced at Emma as Alana placed the crown on her head.

"To the rising western sun, I give you Queen Melanie, the brave. And to the great northern lights, I give you Queen Emma, the beautiful." Everyone in the crowd stood up and clapped loudly. I smiled wide at Holter who seemed to be clapping the loudest. I looked over at Emma, she was radiant. Her crown was simple, or it looked simple from far away. I looked back to the crowd, a humongous smile on my face.

 

Emma:

Patten came up to my thrown as the last people edged there way out of the throne room. Melanie was already somewhere with Holter, laughing and talking with him about random things.

"My Queen." He bowed, I said nothing, I only smiled. He stood back up, he seemed taller somehow.

"You wish my assistance?" He took a step toward me, he definitely was taller, but how.

"You could say that." He reached me then, wrapping me in his arms. I laid my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his stomach. Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned and there stood Aslan.

"May I talk with you four?" I nodded. Melanie and Holter walked over to were we stood. "Good. So the cave, if any of you wish to return home it is there. Holter, Patten you may go as well, you will be disguised as normal humans and will not have your elven abilities. But I must warn you Patten, there is a chance that you will go blind if you go to their world." Patten got a look of worry on his face.

"Then we'll just have to stay here!" Melanie chipped in.

"I thought you didn't like it here."

Melanie thought of how to respond. She looked at Holter admiringly, "That was when I didn't have a reason to stay."

I grabbed Patten's hand, "Aslan, we wish to stay."

Aslan nodded, "If you need me I will come, however, my job is finished."

"But Aslan!" Melanie said just as Aslan disappeared into a puff a smoke. A loud roar rang through the cathedral as the smoke rose up to the ceiling. I looked at Patten, he looked at me, and we knew that Aslan was gone, for how long we did not know. All at once, hundreds of questions popped into my head, many about how we would do things without Alsan.

"Well, I guess we get ready for the ball?" Holter said, looking around at all of us. I nodded, we should get ready for the ball. We dispersed for our rooms, basically running up the steps. Once I got to my room I headed straight for the closet. There was a full length mirror at the far end of the little room, I stood before it. I looked at my crown, it was made of gold wire twisted and bent to make the amazing design of flowers. It was small, though, I wouldn't complain, it was the most beautiful thing I saw in a long time. The complete simplicity of it all was quite amazing, and of course it was made of gold. I tore my focus from my crown and to my dress. It was a beautiful dress, simple and elegant, I would wear it to the ball.


	26. The Ball

Melanie:

The night was perfect. I had changed into a red gown. Holter was wearing a nice old fashioned suit and bow tie. A lot of people I did not know walked up to me and congratulated me. I was so swarmed I couldn't find Emma. A piano started playing somewhere. A hand reached out from the pulled me through. It belonged to Holter, who pulled me close. We began to dance to a modern day song. I looked up to where the piano sat. Emma was playing it with a big smile on her face. She looked at me and I gave her a thumbs up. It sounded beautiful.

The song ended and Emma stood up, she started at the people in the crowd, a large smile on her face. Patten bowed and put out a hand, Emma took it, and they were off. Down the three steps and onto the dance floor, they spun around towered us, dancing to a song that never was. They stopped dancing when they got closer to us. Sixteen elven men and women came up to us, frowning. 

They started to all yell at Emma. I jumped through the group and grabbed onto Emma with my dagger in hand.  
"Back off." I yelled at the elves. Many guards had made their way through the crowd and were at my side. "What do you want." The elves came closer and closer, drawing weapons of there own.

One of the elves stepped forward, "We do not follow humans or Narnia's we demand to have our own king or queen." The elves started shouting and pushing the guards back. Emma pushed past me, she was standing tall and confident, not a look of fear anywhere.

She was about to speak when Holter stepped forward with Patten at his side, "Than we will be your kings." Holter yelled at the elves. "Working with the queens we will find a way to keep peace between us."

The elf that spoke earlier eyed him closely, "You! We know who you are, thief. You have no right to lead us." he jabbed a finger into Holter's chest.

Anger flashed on Holter's face, "And you're better? I know who you are. You owned many slaves and fought alongside the king and helped him kill many Narnians." The elf grunted but said no more, taking a step back. "Than its settled Patten and I will be your kings. After all King's are greater than Queen's aren't they?" I walked over to Holter, pointing my dagger to his chest, he gave me a look that seemed to say This is my plan, trust me. I set down my dagger, he nodded. 

Emma:

"Are you sure about this?" Melanie asked grabbing Holter's arm. 

"More sure than I've ever been. I decided I could help keeping the peace," Holter looked at Patten, "But you don't have to do it."

"I can't have my younger brother running the elves with out me. Plus you could use all the help you can get." Patten put Holter in a head lock. Holter laughed as he struggled to get free. Punching Patten in the gut he wiggled out of Patten's grip and tackled him. They wrestled around on the floor.

"Ouch, okay, okay I surrender." Patten cried once Holter had him stuck, threatening to break his leg.

"Sorry hunter instincts kicked in." Holter released Patten. Patten pretended to walk off, but then he ran back over to Holter and judo flipped him, laughing the entire time. He placed his knee on Holter's chest and just sat there for a while, no one said anything, we just starred at the two "men". Holter rolled Patten to his side and pinned him down.

"I warned you." They stood up and slapped each other on the back.

"Okay, okay, that's enough you two." The people and elves started to flock out of the ballroom, muttering things under their breaths. I sat on my thrown, taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to bed." Melanie said walking out of the room, followed by Holter. Patten sat on the floor, and sighed. I got down from my thrown and sat next to him, we laid back onto the ground and looked at the ceiling.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear. I leaned into him, laying my head on his chest. The world went dark as I fell to sleep on Patten's chest.


	27. Growing Older

Melanie:

We lived in Narnia for many years. Emma and I grew to be the most beautiful women in Narnia. I grew out my short hair to about my waist line. Today is Emma's 37th birthday, a grand ball is planned for tonight, but first something just for the two of us to do together. 

"Are you ready?" I asked Emma, getting onto Gambit.

"Yes, I am." She got onto Sema's back, her cape flung behind her. 

"Come back to me, my queen." Holter said from the doorway, I smiled at him and nodded. Emma leaned over Sema and kissed Patten, he backed away then went back into the castle. 

"Come on, time to go." I said, we raced out of the stable, heading out of the castle. We traveled far outside the castle corridors, jumping and dodging trees, rocks, sticks, and small rivers. Wind ruffled our hair, making my face stiff from the cold.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked as we slowed. 

"We are almost there, just a little bit longer." I smiled at her, patting Gambit's neck. We trotted further and further into the woods. We passed a rock ledge, but right as we were about to leave the spot, Gracie came out from behind a group of trees.

"Gracie, what are you doing here?" Emma asked, getting off of Sema. I followed on Gambit. Then, out of nowhere, Gracie ran into a cave, and of course Emma followed. I got off of Gambit and went into the cave, it was familiar somehow, but the memory was in the back of my mind. Wind started to race through the cave, seeming to come from nowhere. 

"Emma?" I squinted into the darkness that surrounded me. "Gracie!?" I yelled into the black space. There was a light, it was faint, but it was a light. The wind pushed me towered it, blowing harder and harder. It pushed me out of the cave and into the forest, Emma was standing there breathing hard. 

"We are out of Narnia." She whispered, she turned to face me. She looked 16, but it couldn't be. I looked back the way I came, the cave was gone.

 

Emma: 

I screamed, letting my feelings over take me. I looked everywhere, trying to find a way back to Narnia, back to Patten. But to no avail, there was no opening. I started to cry, laying down on the ground, wanting to die. I looked up to see Melanie crying as well, she covered her face with her hands. I got up and hugged her, we stayed like that for who knows how long. 

I looked around once more, searching for anything I missed. Two bags lay on the ground, they both said NARNIA.


	28. Authors Notes

Hey there! It's me Ashme. So that was the end of the book... I know sad, but me and my friend are working on the second one right now. If you want me to post what we have of the second one, just comment below. There are some unanswered questions from the book that might be answered in the second. I just hope you guys liked it as much as my friend and I had writing it. It isn't perfect, but it will do. Thank you to all our readers, even though my friend isn't on this site. If you have any questions, just ask me below, I am happy to answer them! Thank you again!


End file.
